The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files
by Ice Krystal
Summary: A remake of the Forever Trilogy (Nevermore, Furthermore, Forevermore). In a world where humans and pokemon are separated, the Government rules with an iron fist. Being a trainer, or even dealing with pokemon, is illegal. Topaz is dragged into the violent war between the Resistance and the Government. But there is more to the empire than meets the eye. Continuation of PokeSpe.
1. 1:0: Prologue: The Beginning

**Welcome to The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files! This is, basically, a new and improved compiled version of my two, going on three, year old trilogy. It consists of Nevermore, Furthermore, and Forevermore. If you're new, welcome! If you have read the original versions, hopefully you'll enjoy this even more!**

**The most apparent changes will be the changing POVs in Nevermore and Furthermore, instead of just Forevermore, and a more futuristic and dangerous world than in the original. It will be much more realistic in the beginning than in the original versions. The most apparent change to make it more realistic is the rating; it's now M, no longer T. I changed it because I plan on a lot more violence, strong language, and more coverage of the adult themes present in the originals. No, this does not mean there will be smut. It is, no matter how many people write it, against the rating and rules of the site. Even so, I'm not about to write anything like that.**

**So, without further ado, here's Nevermore!**

**Note: For those of you who are new, Blue is male and Green is female. I would change it to the proper names but it's too late considering some major spoilers. So nobody complain. Thank you, and I apologize for any confusion that this causes.**

* * *

**The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files**

**~NEVERMORE~**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

* * *

_(?'s POV)_

Hundreds of years ago—no, more like thousands—the world was at peace. Humans and pokemon lived together in peace, working towards the future. It seemed like nothing could destroy the unity between them. With no more threats, the Pokedex holders were able to settle down in this serenity. They married and had children. All was well. The last problem they ever had to deal with was Groudon being aggravated by some mysterious group, which caused it to combine all the regions, and the rebirth of Team Plasma in Unova, which was handled by a group of new Pokedex holders.

However, a mysterious organization known merely as _the Syndicate_ lurked in the shadows, going about their business in such a low profile that nearly no one knew about them. When some of the children of the Pokedex holders disappeared, no one knew why. But because they did, no one was around to stop the Syndicate. In only a day, the Indigo League was overthrown, and Hoenn and Sinnoh soon followed. But Unova fought back, led by the Heroes of Truth and Ideals, and managed to stay free.

Survivors of the coup d'état fled to Unova, to live under the protection of the Unova League. They formed a rebellion against the Syndicate, only to mysteriously disappear nearly two decades later. Centuries later, in the year 3800, a young man appeared out of nowhere, promising the people of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh freedom from the oppressive Syndicate. He gained followers, and built an army. By 3803, the Syndicate was overthrown and a new era began.

The young man formed _the Government_, setting down its headquarters on a ravaged Indigo Plateau. He then built himself a castle in what had once been Pallet Town. The whole world loved him, and once again it looked like things would return to normal—back to the old days, when humans and pokemon lived together and helped each other. But that was not the case.

Though the Government did not pass the law making pokemon illegal, they produced propaganda of the "truth" about pokemon—that they were dangerous beasts that were not to be trusted. As the years went by, the people began to believe it. Slowly but surely, fewer and fewer children became trainers. The reopened Pokemon Centers shut down, as did the Gyms. The trainers that refused to give up their pokemon were shunned. Any child who became a trainer was a disgrace to their family and these children were often disowned. And not a single law was passed. Only Unova refused to follow the Government, and the region had a very tense relationship with its neighbors.

In 3810, a younger trainer decided he could not live in the current anti-pokemon world. So he gathered his friends and traveled to Mount Silver, the largest mountain in the world that no one dared go near. They spent their whole lives turning the mountain into a sanctuary for trainers. However, as the years passed, the Government saw this sanctuary as a possible threat, especially since they were so close by. So they dubbed the refuge the Resistance, claiming these trainers sought out the fall of the Government. The people began to hate trainers and pokemon even more.

Soon, the Resistance decided they would do what the Government seemed to want them to—rebel. Under new leadership, they changed their whole structure, and began to prepare to go on the offensive. They had finally had enough of the deceit and lies.

But the Government's leader, President Synis, was more than ready for the change. He was preparing to make his move, to set in motion his true plan for the whole Government. And it was nothing the world would never be prepared for.

War was imminent, and already the scheme was set in motion... Synis set up everything. Even if things seemed to go our way for a while, it was all a part of his plan. He was always in control. He was the reason for all the tragedies we had suffered.

My name is Topaz Rosso-Senri, and this is not just my story—this is the story of my friends as much as it is mine. Everything is leading up to the final battle, when we will confront Synis and serve the judgement he deserves. I hope to deliver it myself.

It all began three years ago, when I was just a kid.

* * *

_September 1, 4998._

I did not want to do this.

I did not want to leave everything I knew, just to move to a lame small town in the middle of nowhere because my dad got a new job. I guess I should have been happy, but I had never moved before and I liked in here in Goldenrod.

Back then I was known as Topaz King, and I was fifteen years old. I had lived in Goldenrod City, Johto for most of my life, if you haven't figured that out already. My family was moving to Twinleaf Town in the state of Sinnoh, which was situated north of Hoenn, and south of Unova. Kanto and Johto were side by side, south of Hoenn, the southern most region, though Hoenn was still the most tropical for some reason. I would never understand geography.

Today was the day we were leaving. We would be riding the Magnet Train, seeing as our stuff had already been sent to Sinnoh and put in our new house. We even had a hovercar waiting for us. The train wouldn't be leaving for a few minutes, and I was secretly praying to Arceus that my best friend for as long as I could remember would come to say goodbye.

His name was Chase Black, and we had grown up together. Though, five years ago, when we were only ten, he became a pokemon trainer—I would have been able to do the same thing if my parents weren't such asses and hadn't said no—and left to travel the world. I hadn't seen him much, and he only recently stopped by for a visit last month. He had changed a lot, and... things were... a little different between us. It was... fucking confusing.

I didn't know if I just liked him as a friend or as something else... Freaking dammit.

I was standing in the lobby outside the terminal that led to the Magnet Train. I stood with my arms crossed over my irritatingly flat chest, chewing on my bottom lip. Some people were glancing at me, which was annoying as hell. Why couldn't they just mind their own damn business?

I was turning around a little so I could move, when I heard him call my name.

"Topaz!"

I whipped around towards the entrance, and there he was.

Chase held a striking resemblance to the Pokedex holder named Black Kuro. He had messy, shaggy brown hair styled similarly to Black's, just longer, and brown eyes. He was tall, standing at five foot nine already, absolutely dwarfing me, who stood at barely four foot nine and a half—yes, the half mattered to me. He was dressed to travel, with a red, white, and black baseball crap resting on his head. He probably had his poke balls stowed away in his pack so no one could see.

"Chase!" I exclaimed once he finally reached me. "You came!"

"Of course," he said, like he was saying _No duh_, with a roll of his eyes. "You're leaving. Sinnoh's... not the best place for trainers. So... I probably won't be able to see you."

Well, fuck. That sucked a lot. "What? Seriously?" I scowled. "Ugh, whatever."

"Relax, Topaz," he told me with a light laugh, shaking his head at me. "It's for the best. And it's not like we're not ever gonna see each other again."

"Have you _met_ my parents?" I deadpanned. "They're so damn paranoid about pokemon. Especially my mom. She freaks even went a fucking _ratatta_ sneaks into the apartment. And now we're going to be in the _country_. I hate it so damn much."

He sighed before giving me a playful smirk and reaching down to ruffle my hair. "Seriously, relax! It'll be fine! Y'know, you might even get to meet a pokemon out in the country! Then you could join me! It'd be great!"

If only I knew then what I would be getting into...

"Hey!" I snapped, swatting his hand away, making him laugh. "Don't mess up my hair, it's already messy enough as it is!" I glared at him as I tried to flatten out the spikes behind my bangs again. "Yeah, sure, like that's gonna happen. How the hell could I even get near a pokemon when my parents won't let me go anywhere outside of this damn city, let alone Twinleaf!"

"Hey, haven't you ever tried sneaking out, dumbass?"

"...Where have you been the past ten years?" I deadpanned. "Of course I have, and it never works!"

"...Right," he said, like he was finally remembering. "Well, I dunno what to tell you, Topaz. I guess you're just stuck." But then he seemed to think of something as he folded his arms behind his head. "But, y'know... You could always run away with me."

...What...?

...What did he just say?

Did he seriously just suggest that?

...Actually, when I thought about that, it wasn't such a bad idea. It sounded really good now. I could finally get away from my annoying family and be... free.

But, I couldn't do that right now... not without leaving everything I owned behind. And I didn't want to do that.

"Sorry," I said with a sigh. "But not right now..."

He looked down at me, obviously disappointed. "I understand." He lowered his arms to his sides again. "Well, I should be going."

"...Yeah, me too," I agreed; my parents were probably getting pissed right about now. "Well, see you later, Chase."

We both turned to leave. This would probably be the last time we would see each other for a long time, if not for forever.

"Yeah... Bye, Topaz."

And with that, we both walked away, heading to our separate destinations. I figured Chase was headed back to Mount Silver, where the Resistance was. I, of course, had to board the Magnet Train to go to Twinleaf. We were both in different parts of our lives, though I doubted I would ever get to where he was.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Moving to Twinleaf would set in motion everything that would not only change my life forever, but the world as well. But there was no time to regret. Though now, part of me wishes I never got involved...

* * *

**Short and not my best, but it's the prologue.**

**Chapters will be much longer! The rating will be much more evident as time goes on. **

**I don't really have anything else to say.**

**Reviews are love~**


	2. 1:1: A New Town

**The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files**

**~NEVERMORE~**

**Chapter 1: A New Town**

* * *

_September 1, 4998._

_(Topaz's POV)_

The ride on the Magnet Train didn't last very long. I sat near the window, watching as the landscape breezed by. We traveled down south through Johto, and then Hoenn, before reaching Sinnoh. The Magnet Train was wicked fast, traveling almost at the speed of sound now, gliding elegantly above the tracks that were high up on the platform. Timothy, my little brother, bugged me to let him get a view, and I had to push him away from me several times before our mother got mad and made me give up my seat.

Right now, the Magnet Train was slowing to a stop at the station in Jubilife City.

"All right, kids," Mom said, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear. "Get your things! It's almost time to go!"

Timothy, unlike me, wasn't really bothered by moving. He was ten, after all, so it wasn't that big of a fucking deal to him.

"Too slow!" the annoying runt yelled at me, a devious smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" I snapped, pushing him down by his light brown hair covered head. "Go get your own crap!"

"Topaz!" Mom snapped, shooting me a look as the Magnet Train halted. "Don't treat your brother like that!"

Timothy stuck his tongue out at me, having gotten his stuff from above, and made a beeline away from us, following our dad. He was fucking smart. I was gonna kick his annoying little ass later. I loved my brother, but sometimes he really made me question why. He was such a little twit, and he got away with lots of crap because he was five years younger than me.

"Come on," Mom said, handing me my suitcase from above like she had done with my brother; we were both too short to reach. "We don't want to keep your father waiting."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, heading down the aisle of the Magnet Train.

The air was cool and crisp when I stepped outside, and it wasn't quite as dirty as Goldenrod was. The area out here was more rural, though once you got to Eterna, it really got bustling. Dad and Timothy were waiting for us by the entrance to the terminal. We joined them, and went inside. It took a few moments, but we got our passports checked and such, and were finally let go. The Government always monitered the people who traveled throughout the regions for reasons at the time I did not quite understand.

Our hovercar was waiting outside for us, parked at the side of the road. Speaking of roads, they were a lot different than they were in the past. They still were made of asphault, but the actual roads were rarely ever used anymore, unless you walked or had a bike. They had roads in the air for the hovervehicles. These sky roads were managed by peacekeepers that rode around on hoverbikes. There were also floating, flashing tiles that helped keep everything in order and easier to navigate.

"Okay, let's get going!" Dad exclaimed cheerfully, flashing us a warm smile. "We're almost to Twinleaf and our new house!"

"Yaaaay," I cheered sarcastically. "I'm so excited!"

"Topaz!" my mother snapped. "Don't be rude to your father."

Ugh, that woman was always telling me what to fucking do. It was so annoying. I wished she would just leave me alone sometimes. I was always the one who did something wrong in here eyes. Timothy was the perfect one who never misbehaved.

I gritted my teeth, fighting back a rude remark that would get me into even more trouble. "Can we just go now?" I asked.

"I wanna go already!" Timothy whined.

"Shut up, squirt, no one asked you!" I snapped.

"Make me, midget!" he challenged.

"Maybe I will!" I threatened, lifting my clenched fist threateningly.

"That's it! I've had enough of you today!" my mom exclaimed. "Both of you, in the car, _now_!"

Timothy smirked at me as if to say "You're in soooo much trouble," before opening the back seat's door and climbing in. I glared at him before walking around to the other side and getting in myself. Our parents got in the front seats, my dad behind the wheel, and then we were off. The hovercar roared to life, pushing itself up off the ground, the hover mechanism kicking it. Dad pushed the steering wheel upward, and we rose up into the air.

I looked everywhere but inside the car as we flew. I took the time to cool down. I sighed to myself as I watched the scenery go by below us. Soon the cityscape faded away to rural landscape. I had never seen so much green before in my life. It was... beautiful. Maybe... it wouldn't be so bad living out here. And maybe... I could find a pokemon... and join Chase. Eventually.

But was it really worth it, giving up everything and everyone I loved, to become a pokemon trainer? I wasn't even sure if I would like pokemon. And, surprisingly, I didn't see any pokemon around as we flew by.

Finally, we arrived in Twinleaf Town. The town wasn't large enough to have high skyways, so we had to lower our altitude, soaring a couple hundred feet above the road, where people walked, rode on bikes, and even drove some old cars. I stared out the window in fascination; I had never seen anything like this before in my life.

Or... had I?

Why... did this seem familiar? It was this vague feeling tugging at the back of my mind... An intense sensation of deja vu.

What the fuck was wrong with me? Why was I feeling this way?

If only I knew back then... If I knew the truth, I might not ever have set in motion the path to destruction of everything and everyone I cared about...

The hovercar pulled to a halt in front of a two story, white house. It lowered itself into the driveway, and then my dad shut it off. We all sat in silence for a moment or two.

"...We're here," said Mom, sounding astonished. "We're finally here."

"Wow..." breathed Timothy, his brown eyes wide. "The house is really pretty! They sure don't look like that back in Goldenrod!"

Dad chuckled, amused. "Of course. Sinnoh has a different style than Johto. Since it's farther away from the Government, they can keep more of their traditional architecture."

So, here in Sinnoh... the Government's grip was looser?

"But didn't you say they were rebuilding the military base here?" Mom inquired, frowning slightly.

...What?!

"They're rebuilding the fort here?" I blurted. "What happened to it?!"

"Nothing happened," Dad replied evenly. "They just decided to knock it down and build it again with updated technology. Supposedly there's been a tech breakthrough up in the capital."

Huh... Well, that definitely meant that Chase couldn't come here. If he got caught, I would never forgive myself.

"Enough about that!" Mom exclaimed, obviously in a much better mood. "Let's head inside!"

"Yeah!" Timothy cheered, abruptly unbuckling his seat belt.

We all got out, and while Timothy went inside with our mother, I stayed out with Dad to help him with the luggage. I got along with him better than Mom for various reasons. I wasn't the strongest person in the world, but I managed to help him somewhat. When we got inside, my little brother was running around, looking at everything in awe.

"Topaz, you should see everything!" he exclaimed, running up to me, actually being civil. "This place is so huge! And so white and clean! And can you smell the air?! Mom says it's pine!"

Indeed, I had smelled a strange, clean scent as soon as we entered Twinleaf. So it was pine trees, then, from what I learned in science? There weren't any of those kinds of trees in Johto, so of course we had never seen one, let alone smelled one, before.

"This place is great!" he grinned.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Yeah, I guess it's not so bad."

* * *

_September 2, 4998._

The next day came rather quickly after we spent most of our time unpacking. My room came out rather nicely. It was a lot bigger than my old one, with a walk-in closet of all things, and my own bathroom. Okay, so Twinleaf was turning out to be not so bad after all. I could make the most of this, right? A brand new start couldn't be that bad...

"Mom?" I called, entering the kitchen where she was at work. "I was wondering... Could I go walk around town and check things out?"

My mother finished hanging the oldfashioned wall clock on the wall, and turned around to face me. "It's too dangerous. I've heard that pokemon wander into town from time to time. So, no, you may not."

...Of fucking course.

She never let me do anything by myself. It was like she thought I was incapable of taking care of myself. Like a fucking pokemon in a fucking town surrounded by fucking people was going to hurt me. She was so damn paranoid about every damn thing. She always thought about the negative side of things, never the positive. She didn't think I might, I don't know, meet someone my age. It would be really nice if I could make a friend before actually having to start school, you know? But nope. She had to make everything so damn difficult.

"...Mom," I said, forcing myself to stay civil. "There are peacekeepers all around, right? I'll be safe even if a pokemon wanders by. And I don't think they go around attacking random people anyways."

"You don't know that," she said sternly. "Pokemon are dangerous, wild, unpredictable creatures that can't be trusted! Haven't you been paying attention in school?"

I sighed aggravatedly, brushing back my bangs like I always did when I was irritated. "Mom, please, would you just let me do one simple thing for once? I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm fifteen years old, for crying outloud!"

"You will always be a child in my eyes, Topaz," she said. "Unless you prove yourself worthy of being treated like an adult, I will treat you like one. My words are final."

Was she fucking serious? Not only did I look like a kid, but she was going to treat me like one? Ugh, I couldn't stand this. Where could I go to get some damn respect around here?

"Well, I'm going anyways!" I exclaimed defiantly, turning around and heading out of the kitchen. "Nothing you do will stop me!"

"Topaz King, don't you dare!" she snapped from behind me. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You don't give me any freedom!" I retorted back before storming storming out the front door and slamming it behind me.

...I was so going to pay for that, but it was too late now.

I headed down the stairs, onto the front lawn, and then the street. I looked around, wondering where I should go first. The street I was on was pretty vacant and quiet. There was no one in the street, or above in any hovervehicles. It was... peaceful; something I wasn't quite used to.

Well, I might as well just wander around and take my time. I wasn't eager to go back inside anytime soon. I sighed to myself, and began to head down the street. I adjusted my hoodie, zipping it up a bit when a crisp breeze blew by, ruffling my ponytail. I reached up to try to pat down my annoying hair spikes, or at least fix them from the wind making them wilder.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets, my sneakers scraping on the asphault beneath me as I walked along. Soon I found myself next to a stretch of trees and bushes. I looked at them as I went by, admiring the green. I was still a bit surprised that nothing was turning colors for fall yet. It still seemed like summer here.

Suddenly, the boughs of one of the trees began to rustle. I watched as something purple appeared, and dropped down from the tree. I stared, startled to see a girl about my age stand up from a crouch. She had wavy, bright purple hair that went down to her shoulders, with eyes of the same color. She was wearing a cropped, white and violet striped shirt and ragged, ripped jean short shorts, with no shoes on her feet. Her skin was tan and she was toned with muscle.

What the fuck was she doing in that tree?!

She finally seemed to noticed me, narrowing her eyes. "What are you staring at, kid?"

I scowled darkly. "I'm not a fucking kid! I'm fifteen, thank you very much!"

Her eyes widened. "What? Seriously? Sorry..." She sighed, and walked down to the edge of the grass, stopping in front of you. "Who're you? I've never seen you around here before."

"I just moved here, that's why," I replied rather hotly, but I internally chided myself to calm down. "I'm Topaz King."

"Viola Murasaki," the purple girl said, holding out her hand. "Welcome to Twinleaf, I guess."

I took it, and we shook hands. She had a strong, firm grip.

"Thanks, I guess," I said.

She laughed, and grinned. "I think I'll like you. Say, are you from Johto? You sound like it."

I couldn't help but smile a little too. "Yeah, I am. Goldenrod City."

"Ah. I've never been there," she mused, stepping down onto the road. "Oh, I'm from Azalea Town. I moved here when I was ten. You'll get used to it after a while. Though for me it wasn't much of a change."

I was dwarfed, as usual, by Viola. She had to be about seven inches taller than me, more or less. But it made me feel better to see that she didn't really have that of an impressive bust. She seemed to be more of the athletic, wilderness loving type, considering that she had been climbing a fucking tree a few minutes ago. That was a bit weird to me, to be honest.

"Well, I better get going," she said, turning to go. "I'm screwed if my folks find out I was out here again. Catch ya later, Topaz."

And with that, she headed off, still barefoot, and not bothered at all. I stared after him. Yeah, she was definitely weird as hell. I sure hoped not everyone in this damn not was that freaky. I mean, who wore clothes like that? At least she seemed to act normal.

I sighed, and started off again. I wandered down the street, and I realized our house was closer to outside the town than I realized. We lived near the lake. That must have been why my mother had been so damn worried. But so far, I hadn't see a single pokemon, so I didn't really see what the big deal was.

Moments later, I found myself at the edge of town. I was so close to the outside world, the wilderness, where pokemon supposedly roamed free. I hesitated, wondering if I should go out or not. I could get in some serious shit, or have nothing happen at all. Maybe... I could find myself a pokemon so I could go join Chase and get away from all the trouble I would get into when I went home.

But was running away really the answer? I should just suck it up and take it. But...

I was still curious. Why were pokemon so bad in the first place? I couldn't understand it. I wanted to see them for myself. And in order to do that, I would have to go into their territory.

That settled it. I was going in. I was going to visit Lake Verity.

I took a deep breath to steel myself, and then stepped over the invisible borderline. I walked down the abandoned, overgrown dirt path. Long, thick bright green grass lined the sides of the path, with patches sparingly sprouting here and there in the dirt. This dirt road had not been used in a very long time. And still, I did not see a single pokemon. Where the hell were they?

I had go past through a group of trees to get near the lake. There it was, its sapphire blue water gleaming in the sunlight. The lake was surrounded by golden sand, which turned to dirt, and then more long grass. Trees seperated the area from the rest of the world. It looked so beautiful and serene, and there was no pokemon around here either.

...Did pokemon... even exist? Or were they just myths that were conjured up to scare everyone into staying away from nature? But then, how was Chase a trainer, along with so many other people? Where in the fucking world were all the damn pokemon?

I walked through the grass, onto the dirt, stopping on the sand in front of the rippling water. A cool breeze blew back my hair, and I could smell the water. It was nice here. It made me... calm. Nature... made me calm. I felt... at home here.

I crouched down to dip my fingers into the water of the lake. It was cool, lapping at my fingers gracefully. I smiled to myself. I really liked it here.

But then something happened.

The water several yards away from me began to ripple. I frowned as the ripples grew more violent. Lifting my fingers from the water, I began to stand back up. Suddenly, something monstrous burst from the lake. Water rained down from everywhere, and some of it was flung at me. I looked up in horror at the monster before me.

A gigantic blue creature with a coiling, serpentine body towered over me, with blood red eyes and a wide, gaping jaw with sharp, elongated fangs. It glowered down at me, a deep, low growl emanating from its throat. I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. All I knew was that that monster was out to get it. It had a look in its eyes that terrified me to the bone.

Something began to charge in its mouth, a glowing red light. Oh shit, that was not good, that was not fucking good at all! I stumbled backwards, tripping over myself, and fell down hard on my butt. But then something orange leaped in front of me.

"PIIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUU!" it cried, golden voltage crackling from its red cheeks as a wicked bolt of electricty shot from its body, directed at the monster.

The sea serpent roared in pain as it was hit by the lightning bolt, its attack interrupted. It dropped like a rock, hitting the water with a large splash. Water splayed everywhere, and I was drenched. When the lake calmed down, the small orange creature with bright black eyes, red cheek pouches, brown back stripes, and a bolt-shaped tail turned around at face me.

_"Fucking gyarados isn't about to get away with shit,"_ it growled, scrunching up its nose. _"Not on my fucking watch. Hey, aren't you gonna thank me? I just saved your sorry ass."_

* * *

**Early update!**

**Oh man, I just love Raiden. He always has had a potty mouth, but now I can actually write it out.**

**I DID NOT EXPECT THIS MANY REVIEWS WOW! Thanks so much guys!**

**I do have one thing to say, to the _wonderful_ reviewer many people know about, Farla! Everyone is entitled to their own opinions. I, and many others, happen to not agree with yours. And that's okay. I'll continue writing the way I want to, and you can continue writing the way you want to. And really, if you knew anything about the original versions, you would know that the history is what shaped the whole plot. But since you haven't, you don't know, so you shouldn't tell me to change anything.**

**ANYWAYS**

**This is still pretty short for me now, but as more happens in each chapter they'll get longer! The first few chapters are directly from Nevermore, so they'll be shorter.**

**That's all I have to say.**

**Keep on reviewing guys~**


	3. 1:2: Raiden

**Okay, before you read I feel like there's something I need to clarify.**

**Each character has their own speaking pattern. Some swear more than others. Some use slang, some speak formally. Each character shows some of their personality by how they talk.**

**Topaz ONLY swears like she has been when she is upset/angry/etc and she is only like that because of her lack of character development, seeing as this is BEGINNING OF THE WHOLE FREAKING TRILOGY. So PLEASE stop complaining about her swearing. It's really frustrating and drains my inspiration/muse/whatever. Once she matures, it will nearly stop entirely. Thank you.**

**And no, Amber does not get her swearing from Topaz. She gets it from Rubin. Remember the memories? Yeah.**

**Also, if you haven't read the sequel yet (Evermore), I highly suggest you do because it's really fun! The tone (currently) is nearly the total opposite of FT.**

**BTW, the breaks are acting really strange so I apologize for any weird changes in the format. **

**OKAY I'M DONE YOU CAN GO ON AND READ NOW**

* * *

**The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files**

**~NEVERMORE~**

**Chapter 2: Raiden**

* * *

_September 2, 4998._

_(Topaz's POV)_

I stared at the creature before me as it sat back on its hind legs, its black tipped ears twitching slightly. It had to be a pokemon, right?

And... it... just... _talked_ to me?

"Well?" it snapped. _"Ain't you gonna say something?!"_

"Uh... you're... talking..." I got out slowly, my orange eyes wide as I stared at it.

The pokemon rolled its eyes. _"No duh! Of course I can fucking talk! I'm not dumb, you know!"_

I blinked, and rubbed my eyes. Yeah, it was still there. So I wasn't imagining a talking pokemon. Or hallucinating. Or something.

"Sorry..." I muttered, not knowing what else to say.

The pokemon snorted_. "Well, since that's taken care of I guess I'll just go and try to figure out how the hell I got out here."_

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "You're not from around here?"

_"Hell to the fucking no,"_ it snapped. _"Pikachu don't live around here! Where have you been?"_

I scowled. So it was a pikachu, huh? I didn't know anything about pokemon, so I had no idea what it was. But it did sound male. I pushed myself up off the ground, brushing the sand off my jeans. I needed to get out of here... If a peacekeeper found me, I would be seriously screwed. I took a step forward.

_"Hey, where are you going?!"_ the pikachu demanded from behind me.

"Home," I replied, not turning back around.

_"Take me with you!"_ he exclaimed. _"Humans and pokemon work together, right? My brain's so damn fuzzy and I can't remember a fucking thing... Maybe you can help me?"_

I stopped right in my tracks, and turned around to face the pokemon. "Humans and pokemon haven't worked together for centuries. Where have _you _been?"

I couldn't believe I was actually talking with a freaking pokemon.

The pikachu blinked in confusion. _"What the hell are you talking about? How much have I fucking missed?! I feel like I should know you, but something's missing and whenever I think about it I get a damn headache!"_

...What?! I looked down at him in shock. I had no idea what to say, much less do. This pokemon wanted to come with me, felt like he should know me, and had lost his memory? Not only was I confused, but now I felt like I was missing something as well. Something important. Was this pikachu the key...?

To be honest, I didn't remember a single thing from before I was six. I only had vague memories of being six as well, but that had been later, closer to my seventh birthday. I thought that was normal, since I was so young. But now... after what this pokemon said... and the fact that I could understand him like he was a human being... Something was definitely missing. How could I not have realized this all this time?!

"Okay... You can come with me," I said, and his ears perked up. "You're right... Something's missing. I have no idea what, but maybe... we can find out together..."

A big grin flashed on his face. _"Hell yeah! We can do this! Uh... what's your name?"_

I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Topaz. Do you have a name?"

He shook his head. _"Not that I can remember..."_

"That's okay," I said, thinking for a moment. "I'll call you... _Raiden_!"

That name, the first one that popped up in my mind, sounded familiar on my lips. That name... I had heard it somewhere, somehow, before. But I couldn't remember. And that bugged me.

The newly dubbed pikachu grinned, showing cute little fangs_. "Awesome! C'mon, let's get outta here before that fucking gyarados wakes up!"_

The orange pokemon jumped up onto my shoulder. I just realized that it would be nearly impossible to get the pikachu into town unnoticed. I didn't have anything to hide him in. And if I was caught with Raiden, I would be very, very screwed. Ugh, how was I supposed to get out of this?! I didn't want to leave him out here...

I looked down at my unzipped hoodie. Maybe I could do something with it...

"I'm gonna have to sneak you in," I told him. "Could you try getting in here...?"

I zipped up my jacket half way, and then he jumped down inside. When I zipped it all the way, I ended up looking freaking pregnant. This was going to go so well. I let out a frustated sigh, and unzipped the jacket again, dumping the pikachu onto the ground.

_"Hey, what the hell was that for?!"_ he demanded angrily.

"That's not gonna work," I snapped. "Here, try my hood."

A few minutes later, I had managed to hide Raiden in the hood. As long as no one looked too closely, we would be fine. So, I finally headed out of the vincinity of Lake Verity, and back to Twinleaf Town. But the last person I expected was waiting at the borderline.

"What were you doing out there?" Viola Murasaki asked in a very suspicious voice, her hands on her hips.

"...What's it to you?" I retorted, crossing back into town, and stopping next to her.

"Nothing," she answered, shrugging. "But, y'know, you'll get in serious trouble if a peacekeeper catches you wandering out into the wilderness."

"No duh," I deadpanned. "So says the girl who was climbing trees."

She laughed, and grinned. "Yeah, I guess you got me there." She paused, and turned her head slightly to get a better look at me. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Shit, she figured us out! "Uh..." I sweatdropped, grimacing.

"...It's all right," she said seriously. "I won't turn you in. You've got a pokemon, don't you?"

"Uh... Maybe..."

"You totally do," she said with a grin. "Well, I checked in with my parents, so... maybe I could help you? I know some things about pokemon."

I wasn't sure whether I should be relieved or what. "Um... Thanks, Viola... But that really isn't necessary. I don't want to drag someone I just met into this."

"Pssh, don't worry about it," she said, waving me off. "Nothing exciting every happens around here, and, well, I like pokemon myself. So, are we going back to your house?"

Well, I guess there was no dissuading her. If she wanted in, then she would get stuck in whatever mess I was getting myself into. There was no turning back.

"Fine, then, suit yourself," I said, shrugging. "Yeah, I'm heading home."

So I led Viola off to my house, where I was dreading returning to. I wondered if my mom would explode on me since I wasn't alone. I bet she would want to keep face in front of my possible friend and would keep her big mouth shut.

"Oh, so you moved in here, huh?" Viola mused as we stopped in front of my house. "You're lucky."

"I guess," I said, leading her up to the steps and then the front door.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and then opened the door, holding it open for Viola to follow me inside. Both my parents, and my little brother, were in the living room. They all looked up to see me, and my new friend.

"Uh... Hi," I said sheepishly, sweatdropping. "I made a friend so I invited her over..."

"I see..." my dad said slowly. "We will talk later, Topaz."

...Shit.

Timothy gave me a "You are so screwed" look. I wished I could wipe that look off that snide little face of his so fucking bad. I scowled at him briefly.

"Okay, Dad," I said with a sight. "Come on, Viola."

Without another word, I led my new friend up the stairs to my bedroom. Raiden began to squirm in my hood, much to my annoyance. I opened the door to my room, and let Viola inside, before following her and shutting the door behind me. At the sound of the door clicking shut, Raiden leaped out of the hood onto the floor.

_"Never fucking again,"_ the pikachu grumbled, stretching out his body.

"Oh, shut up," I sighed.

Viola blinked, surprised. "You can understand it?"

_"I'm not an 'it'!"_ he growled, cheeks sparking with electricity. _"I'm a dude, get it right, bitch!"_

I slapped my forehead. "Uh, yeah, I can... I dunno why, though."

Viola frowned, pursing her lips. "That's unusual."

"No freaking duh," I deadpanned. "So how exactly are you gonna help me?"

"Well," she began, tapping her chin. "First of all, do you know what kind of pokemon it is?"

"...Yeah, he said he was a pikachu," I answered.

Viola nodded. "Yup! Being able to talk to pokemon sure is handy. Anyways, he's a pikachu. Pokemon have types. Pikachu are electric types. That's why he was sparking just a couple moments ago."

Well, that made sense. "Anything else I should know?"

She nodded again. "Pokemon have moves. And moves have types, just like pokemon. Moves are classified into physical, special, and status. Physical and special moves inflict damage, while status moves change the pokemon's status, like its stats or condition. Does that make sense?"

That was a bit much to take at once, but I think I understood, so I nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Thanks."

I returned my attention to Raiden and saw that he had leaped up onto my bed. He walked on it, moving closer to the pillows. What was he doing?!

_"Hey, I get to stay here, right?"_ he asked, turning around to look at us with a fang-showing smirk. _"I could fucking get used to this."_

Oh, for the love of Arceus! "Hell no, my parents would see you. You're staying in the closet."

_"What?!"_ he demanded, appalled by the news. _"Are you fucking serious?! I save your sorry ass and then I get this treatment?! What bullshit is this?!"_

...His freaking mouth. Okay, I admit I could really swear too when I was upset or angry, but not to that level. It was like his mom didn't wash his mouth out with soap when he was little or something. I never thought a pokemon could swear that much.

...Actually, I never thought a pokemon could talk at all. I was raised to believe they were dumb animals that were out to get us. Raiden was obviously intelligent and probably wouldn't hurt anyone. Notice I said _probably_.

"What's wrong with him?" Viola asked, frowning.

"...He's an entitled little bastard," I sighed. "Too bad, Raiden. I would like to stay in my own house and not go to jail, thank you very much."

The pikachu huffed, crossing his little arms. _"Fine, whatever. Be that way, bitch!"_

"...I have a name, you know," I snapped. "_You're _the one who wanted to come with _me_!"

Raiden's ears twitched. _"Okay, okay, chill! Jeez. Don't get your panties in a twist."_

I slapped my forehead again. How was I going to deal with this pikachu for, I don't know, probably the _rest of my life_? The prospect seemed impossible at the moment.

Viola laughed. "At least he's got a spine. That's better than a sissy, you know."

"...True," I grumbled.

Raiden smirked again and then winked at me. _"You know I'm awesome!"_

...Dear Arceus help me now.

...

Eventually, Viola left, after helping me prepare a suitable place for Raiden to sleep at night in my closet. That meant I had to face the music. It was time to see what my punishment was. I forced myself to go into the kitchen where both my parents were sitting, drinking tea, as my brother watched one of his stupid television shows in the living room.

Both my parents looked up at me as I stepped inside. I silently joined them at the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down in it. All was quiet for several minutes. My father lifted up his cup of tea, taking a sip, and set it back down, before finally addressing me.

"You've become extremely disrespectful these past few months, Topaz," he said, his voice stern. "You think you've had it rough? You haven't seen anything yet."

...I was so screwed.

"You outrightly disobeyed your mother," he continued. "You knew the consequences you would face, but you did it anyway. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"...Nothing." There was nothing for me to say. I was stupid, really really stupid. But I did get one good thing out of walking out—Raiden. That is, if you could call a swearing, ornery pikachu a good thing. That pokemon could get me into even worse trouble.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," my mom snapped. "You're a disgrace to this family."

"Emily!" Dad exclaimed. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Well, it's true."

I couldn't believe it.

My own mother just called me a disgrace.

Did she really hate me that much? No matter what I did, I would never be worthy of anything in her eyes? Was I that much of a failure? I... I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what to think. What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to react? Just hearing that made me want to either explode in anger or break down in tears. Maybe both.

Dad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Topaz... you're grounded for a month. As soon as you get out of school, you are to head straight home. You may not leave your room, go online, or play any games. If it happens again, the punishment will be much, much worse."

"...Fine," I said, standing up to leave.

So I was stuck with the potty mouth pikachu, huh? Well, we had time to get to know each other now. That couldn't be too bad...

"Mom! Dad!" I heard Timothy yell from the living room. "You gotta see this!"

Both my parents frowned at each other, and then got up. All three of us walked into the living room to see what he was talking about. There, on the TV, was the last person I expected to see.

It was Chase, and in big, red letters above his picture, was **_MOST WANTED_**.

That was really, really bad.

Another picture switched out with his, revealing a boy who had to be about seventeen. He had wild, messy black hair, with a red eye. The other eye was hidden by a crimson bandana. He was pretty pale. Beneath the photograph was the name _Amethyst Tibbs_.

...Wasn't Amethyst a girl's name...?

Then again, my name was considered unisex. I guess he could pull it off. I couldn't help but wonder if Chase knew this guy. They were both on the Most Wanted List...

Another photograph appeared. It appeared to be another guy, this time around sixteen, but I wasn't so sure. He had shaggy dark blue hair, and blue eyes. His skin was tanned. The name under the photograph was _Safaia Naito_.

Okay, so the guy was a girl. She looked androgenous, so it was hard to tell. Again, I wondered if Chase knew her.

One last photograph switched in. This time, it was obviously a girl. She had thick, wavy black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and bright, crimson eyes. Her name, as it said under the picture, was _Scarlet Moore_.

So, added onto the Most Wanted List, were Chase Black, Amethyst Tibbs, Safaia Naito, and Scarlet Moore? Chase had to know those three, right? That meant they were all pokemon trainers. They probably were all in the Mount Silver Resistance. These were the people I would be joining if I ever got the chance to go there with Raiden.

And they were... criminals.

"Of course it's Chase," Mom huffed. "That boy was always trouble! I'm not surprised at all. Serves him right, becoming one of those crazy pokemon trainers!"

Dad sighed. "Why do young people have to throw their lives away like that?"

...Because the life they were living was much better than the one they had before. Because they had pokemon by their sides.

I was starting to realize that was something I wanted. Because no matter how annoying I found Raiden, I already felt a bond between us. That was something you could never have with people because pokemon were something else entirely.

I was beginning to understand why the Resistance was rebelling.

But... what exactly was the point of separating humans and pokemon? There had to be more to it than just safety.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND THIS IS SHORT CHAP UGH**

**Well, considering that I'm rewriting Nevermore where the chapters are super short it's unavoidable. **

**Anyways.**

**Next chapter you'll get to meet the rest of the original five characters!**

**I don't have much else to say since I posted it before the chapter.**

**Keep on reviewing! **


	4. 1:3: Jubilife Honors Academy

**The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files**

**~NEVERMORE~**

**Chapter 3: Jubilife Honors Academy**

* * *

_September 4, 4998._

_(Topaz's POV)_

Instead of sending me to the Twinleaf public schools, my parents had managed to get me into a school for smart kids—though I really didn't consider myself that intelligent since I got average grades—called the Jubilife Honors Academy. It was placed somewhere between Twinleaf and, of course, Jubilife City.

The school had uniforms, which was really annoying. I had to wear a white long sleeved blouse, a tan sweater vest, a red ribbon, a black pleated skirt, white knee-high socks, and luckily I could wear sneakers. I was so small my parents had to specially order the clothes; how embarrassing was that? I put my hair up into a high ponytail like always, and then I was ready to go.

"Okay, Raiden," I said to the pikachu as I prepared to leave my room. "You better behave, because if you don't, when I come home, you'll be in major trouble."

_"Okay, okay!"_ he exclaimed, giving me an irritated look from his seat on my bed. _"You don't have to fucking tell me twice!"_

"Yeah, yeah," I said, not convinced, as I head to the door. "See you later."

I opened the door and headed out, shutting it carefully behind me. I had already eaten breakfast since I wasn't allowed to leave my room. I went down the stairs, and headed into the living room where my mom was drilling Timothy to make sure he had everything he needed for school. Dad was in the kitchen finishing off his breakfast before he headed off to his first day of work.

"I'm-" I began.

"Get in the hovercar," Mom told me without looking at me.

...Talk about rude.

I fought back a retort, and headed for the front door. I was slightly surprised when my dad called to me to wish me a good day and say goodbye. I thought they were still a little mad at me. Okay, my mom was for sure. Dad was more forgiving than Mom. I left the house, and got into the second hovercar, our old car that we had sent to Twinleaf after we got here. I buckled myself in the passenger seat, setting my backpack at my feet.

Today was going to be a long day.

I was dreading going to a brand new school, where I knew absolutely no one. It would be hard to make any friends since I was grounded. People were bound to think I was a little kid, and would give me a fucking hard time. I was so looking forward to that.

A few minutes later, Mom and Timothy arrived. Mom got in behind the wheel without a word, and Timothy climbed into the back seat. The ride was awkwardly quiet. Well, quiet except when Timothy decided to open his mouth and be obnoxious. For a ten year old, he was annoying as hell.

The drive lasted ten minutes. I looked out the window as we pulled into the parking lot. There were hoverbuses; I wonder where they stopped?

"Okay, Topaz," said Mom as she brought the car to a halt. "Don't cause any trouble. Try to make a good impression. Our reputaion depends on it."

"Yeah, Topaz," Timothy said, snide. "You don't wanna make us look bad!"

...Ugh. Was that all she cared about? Our damn reputation? Seriously? I couldn't take this.

"Bye," I said, not taking my brother's bait, opening the hovercar door and stepping outside. "See you after school."

I shut the hovercar's door, swinging my backpack onto my back, turning away from them. As soon as I took a step forward, my mom began to drive away. I stopped, and looked back, watching them leave. When they were gone... I felt very, very alone.

I was in a strange place, with not a single person I knew. That wasn't very comforting. I hated the feeling of loneliness. It was a empty feeling.

I forced myself to head for the front doors. Jubilife Honors Academy had an impressive building. It was three stories high, and made of red brick. Windows lined the walls. The roof was flat so you couldn't see the top. A flight of stairs led up to double doors. Flowering bushes lined the sides of the building. Fading green grass was neatly cut around gray concrete side walks. Students were gathered around in groups, talking, some were walking around, and others were heading inside.

I felt so small compared to them.

I sighed to myself, and decided to go inside. I had to go to the main office to get my schedule. I felt some eyes on me as I walked. They were probably wondering, "What's a little kid doing here?" You don't realize how fucking annoying that gets. I scaled the steps with ease, and then pulled open one of the doors, stepping inside.

Inside, everything seemed white. The walls, the floors, the ceiling. Since this was the front lobby, I could see where the main office was right away. Ignoring any glances I got, I headed straight there. I opened the door, entered, and walked up to the front desk.

"How may I help you, dear?" the woman behind the counter said, gentle and friendly.

"Um, my name is Topaz King and I'm new here and I need my schedule," I told her, rushing a bit with my words.

"Ah, yes! We've been waiting for you," she said, reaching to grab something. "Here you are!"

She handed me a folded piece of paper. "Thanks," I said.

She flashed me a bright, friendly smile. "It's nothing, dear! Good luck on your first day!"

...I would need it.

I turned around, and headed for the door. But right as I got there, the door opened, and I nearly collided with someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

I looked up to see a boy. A boy who was very familiar. A boy that I felt I should know but couldn't remember from where. He wasn't very tall for a guy, probably around five foot five, and he was kind of scrawny. He was wearing a strange white and red hat along with his uniform, though it looked kind of old and beat up. I could barely see any black hair sticking out from under the hat; he must have had a neat haircut. His eyes were a startling, deep sapphire blue. All of that was familiar somehow.

"...It's fine," I said, forcing myself to stop staring at him. "Can I get through...?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said, his voice having a vaguely Hoenn accent, stepping aside to let me through, which I began to do. "Wait!"

I stopped right where I was, and turned back around. "What?"

"Have we... met before?" he asked, sounding confused.

So he felt it too, huh? That had to be more than a coincidence. What was going on? Why did this keep on happening to me? And why now, all of a sudden? I couldn't understand.

"I don't know..." I responded, and it was the truth.

He frowned rather cutely as he let go of the door, letting it shut behind him. Had he forgotten what he was going into the office for? He then snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry about that," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "That's not how to treat someone new! You _are_ new, right?"

"Yeah..." I said slowly, not sure what to do.

"Welcome to JHA!" he exclaimed brightly, giving me a friendly smile. "I'm Rubin Birch! I'm a sophomore here! You're a freshman, aren't you?"

I swear my eye almost twitched. Here I was, talking to a boy my age, thinking he was a little weird but super nice and I was kinda freaked out because I felt like I knew him somehow, and now he said the condemning words. At least he didn't ask me why I was here; that would have been worse. He was smart enough to think it through that I had to be a teenager. But a freshman. He was lucky he was cute.

...Wait, I did not just think that. Forget I said that.

"...No..." I said, doing my best not to flip out. "I'm a sophomore. Like you."

He looked at me for a second, and then his eyes grew wide. "Oh! I'm so, so sorry! I-It's just... You look... Oh, never mind! I'm sorry, that was so rude of me to assume anything about you! Y-You're not mad are you? Please don't be mad."

He was looking down at me, practically begging me with his expression not to be mad. How could I be angry? I had never met anyone so nice before in my life. Or so polite. And he was really cute.

...I really needed to stop thinking that.

"Oh, Arceus, you're mad," he whined, looking really nervous.

"...I'm not mad," I stated.

He blinked, and then he let out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus... I hate making people upset. Uh... What's your name? You never said."

"I'm Topaz King," I answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Topaz!" he said cheerily, smiling. "Oh, I have to go. I need something from the office. It was nice meeting you. Bye-bye!"

With a wave, he went back into the office, leaving me standing there wondering what the hell just happened. I sighed, turning back around, and opened the folded schedule in my hand. I needed to get moving. I took a moment to examine it, and then stepped forward. But then I paused, and looked back.

That boy... Rubin Birch... Why did I feel like I knew him? And it was really important? It was nagging at me, but I couldn't remember a thing.

Well, I wasn't about to figure it out now. I had life to get on with. I'd probably never figure out anyways.

_Oh, how wrong I was._

...

The day dragged on. I managed to find my classes without a problem. No one outright insulted my stature or appearance. That was a relief. They were probably thinking rude thoughts though. Ugh.

I was surprised to find Viola Murasaki in one of my classes. I guess she was smarter in other subjects than just pokemon. That was reassuring, though. It meant there was someone I knew, and I was no longer really alone. I felt a lot better.

It was a relief when lunch came. Viola invited me to eat lunch with her and her friends, and since the class I had with her was right before lunch, we headed there together.

"So what do you think of JHA so far?" Viola asked as we walked, looking down at me.

"...It's all right," I grumbled. "The classes will be a lot harder than I'm used to."

It was like my parents were setting me up for failure. It always seemed like they were trying to make everything difficult for me.

Viola laughed. "You'll get used to it. Not everyone here is super smart, you know."

"It sure seems like it."

She laughed again. "Well, if you ever need any help, I can tutor you if you want."

That was an excuse to see her since I was grounded... Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Okay, it was really sneaky but I was already hiding a pokemon in my bedroom. I couldn't get much more deceptive than I already was. I was used to being honest, so all this secretive stuff was really annoying.

"Maybe," I said finally. "If I really struggle along, then my parents will probably force me to get a tutor anyways..."

"Your parents sound pretty harsh from what you told me," she said, frowning.

I snorted. "It's mainly my mom. My dad's not so bad."

"I rarely ever see my dad," Viola said, her tone suddenly becoming bitter. "He works for the Government, all the way at Indigo Plateau. He personally works for the president. He's supposed to come home to visit soon, though, for the holidays. But it's never worked out before so I don't have my hopes up. My mom's pretty awesome, especially for tolerating never seeing her husband."

That... had to suck. I couldn't imagine ever not seeing either of my parents for long periods of time. I couldn't imagine being seperated from them, no matter how much we fought. Family was still family. I couldn't blame Viola for being bitter about it. It was completely understandable. I probably would be the same way.

But I didn't really know what to say to her...

"Enough about that," she said, veering towards a set of double doors. "We're here."

She pulled open one of the doors, and held it open for me. I followed her inside the cafeteria, which was already bustling with activity. The room was filled with circular tables with built in stools.

"We should dump our stuff before getting food," she said, looking down at me. "Follow me."

She led me through the cafeteria, and we got a few glances. Viola stopped at a table near the back of cafeteria. There were already three people sitting there. And one of them I had already met earlier today—Rubin Birch. I didn't know if I should be surprised or happy. There was another boy and a girl.

The other boy was obviously fairly tall; I could tell that even though he was sitting. He had black hair that stuck up rather oddly, and calm silver eyes. He looked rather sophisticated. He was vaguely familiar as well, but it didn't strike me like Rubin did.

The girl was beautiful. She had long, thick, deep auburn hair that went down to the small of her back, and brilliant green eyes. She was probably only a little taller than me, but she had a lot more curves. She actually had a pretty impressive figure. I also felt like I knew her from somewhere.

What the hell was going on here? Why did I keep on meeting people I felt like I recognized? It was insane!

"Hi again!" Rubin greeted me cheerfully and with a smile. "You know Viola? Awesome!"

"Huh?" Viola blinked. "You've met Topaz...?"

The other two looked slightly confused; I wonder if they felt what Rubin and I felt.

"Yeah, I bumped into her this morning!" Rubin replied before pausing to take a drink from a vitamin water. "Not literally!"

Viola sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. "Everyone, this is Topaz King. She just moved here. She's a sophmore like us." She paused, and the other girl looked a little shocked, but the boy showed no change in emotion. "Topaz, these are my friends Plato Berlitz, Jade Verde, and you've already met Rubin Birch apparently."

"Hi!" the auburn-haired girl exclaimed, suddenly leaping out of her seat and skipping up to me. "It's great to meet you! Any friend of Vio's is a friend of mine!"

"Um, thanks," I said, not really sure how to react; she was really hyper.

"Don't mind Jade," Plato said before taking a sip of his iced tea. "She's always like that. I'm Plato. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, Plato, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud!" Jade exclaimed, whirling around to face him. "You gotta live to enjoy life!"

"I do enjoy life," he said, not bothered by her. "Just not the way you do."

Viola snorted, setting her bag down on the empty stool next to Plato. "Yeah, and we all know how your sister lives _her_ life."

Jade snorted a laugh, while Rubin's eyes widened. Plato gave the purple-haired girl a dry look.

"Don't bring her into this," he deadpanned. "I have no control over what my sister does."

"More like _who_ she does!" Jade snickered.

Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone! What the hell?!

Plato did not look amused.

"Oh Arceus, don't talk about stuff like that!" Rubin exclaimed, fanning himself with his hand. "It's gross! And you'll scare off Topaz!"

"Sorry, Rubes," said Jade, walking back to her seat. "I forget how sensitive you are sometimes. Diamonda really pisses me off, though. Ugh."

"Doesn't she piss us all?" Viola snorted.

"And I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't swear-" he began again.

"PLATO!"

Rubin froze, and Plato and Jade looked up. Viola scowled, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned towards the loud voice. I slowly turned around myself to see who it was.

Now I had thought Jade was pretty, but this girl was absolutely _gorgeous_. She had long, straight platinum blonde hair, and pale, cold blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. She was about five foot six, and was probably sixteen or so years old. And somehow she was getting away with wearing an incomplete uniform. The tan sweater vest was missing, and her long sleeved white blouse was unbuttoned to reveal cleavage. She did not look happy. A bunch of girls were with her like they formed some sort of posse or something.

"Plato," she repeated, her voice like ice. "I thought I fucking told you you were eating lunch with _me_ today."

"You did," he deadpanned, not fazed at all. "I just decided I didn't want to eat with you. I rather sit with my friends on the first day."

"Friends?!" she scoffed, flipping her hair behind her back. "You mean more like a bunch of fucking rejects! You could do so much better than these lame-ass freaks!"

Okay, that was so not cool.

Rubin was staring at the girl in horror, and it even looked like tears were pricking in his eyes. Jade looked pretty pissed, like she wanted to leap up and claw this bitch's eyes out. Viola's face basically said, "Say one more thing about my friends and I'll destroy you." Plato did not look pleased at all, more like very, very irritated. Me? Well.

I had barely met these guys, but I would not tolerate anyone talking to such friendly people like that. It was just extremely uncalled for and I could go on and on about it.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, glaring at her. "How dare you talk to them like that! They don't deserve your shit!"

The girl looked down at me and sneered. "Who the hell are you? Shouldn't you, like, be in elementary school?"

The girls behind her burst out in laughter, like that was _oh so_ fucking funny. Ha ha ha, belittling someone empowers you so much.

"What about you?" I countered. "You look like a mom."

The bitch's eyes widened with rage. "S-Shut up, you fucking bitch! Who the hell you think you are? Do you know who I am?!"

"No, and frankly I don't give a damn," I deadpanned.

I swore her eye just twitched. "I'm Diamonda Berlitz, the eldest daughter of the richest man in Sinnoh, you peasant!"

"Oh wow, I'm so scared," I drawled in a mock terrified tone. "Your parents must be so proud of you for being such a eloquent, respectful mother. Your child will grow up to be an amazing person."

From behind me, I could hear Jade snickering her ass off. Ha, at least someone else was getting a kick out of this.

"Look here, bitch!" Diamonda snapped, suddenly pointing her finger in my face. "You keep this up, and you'll wish you never moved your scrawny little ass here! I will make your life so much hell, you will wish you were fucking _dead_, you little shit. Have I made myself clear?"

"Actually, I feel bad for your kid now," I said. "It must be hard putting up with a diva of a mother."

Diamonda looked absolutely pissed. She lifted her hand as if to slap me. Oh bitch, did you really want to go there?

"Diamonda! What are you _doing_?" Plato demanded angrily. "Knock it off. Topaz has every right to say everything she has to you because of how you've treated us. You lay a finger on her, and then we'll have some serious problems. Don't."

Diamonda scowled. "I do what I want, Plato! No one can fucking stop me!"

"We know that," Viola said dryly. "The guys here _really_ know that."

"Can we all just please stop fighting?" Rubin whimpered, looking like he was trying to hide himself.

Diamonda huffed, and then turned slightly, before looking back at me. "You fucking lucked out this time, bitch. Don't think you're getting away with this."

And with that, she marched off with her little posse. I snorted, and rolled my eyes. I hated people like that so much. I turned back around to face my new friends.

"I apologize about my sister," Plato said with a sigh. "She... has no boundaries."

"I can obviously see that," I deadpanned.

Viola snorted. "Well, now that that's over, let's get some lunch, Topaz."

...

Several minutes later, Viola and I returned to the table. Everyone had calmed down, and was chatting happily with each other. Viola sat down next to Plato, setting her tray on the table. I awkwardly hesitated, wondering where I was going to sit. There were only two seats open—one next to Rubin, and the one next to it that was also next to Viola.

"Sit here!" Rubin exclaimed, patting the chair next to him, flashing me a smile. "I don't bite."

Well, I might as well. I walked over to the seat, setting down my tray on the table before sitting down. "Thanks," I said, and then I began to arrange what was on my tray.

"You're welcome!" he chirped cheerfully. "So, where are you from? If you don't mind me asking."

"Wait!" Jade exclaimed, raising a finger. "Lemme guess! You're from Johto, aren't you? You have the accent! I'm from Johto too, but I moved out here when I was five."

"Yeah, I'm from Johto," I answered, opening my carton of chocolate milk. "Goldenrod City."

Rubin's eyes widened. "Wow! You came a really long way! Oh, um, I'm from Hoenn, actually. Littleroot Town. My parents sent me to hear to study and to get away from all the violence."

Well, that explained his accent. But violence...?

"What's going on in Hoenn?" I asked before taking a sip of my milk.

"You haven't heard?" Viola asked, slightly shocked. "The Government's been cracking down on the sector of the Resistance that's been causing trouble in Hoenn."

...That explained why they blacked out the windows in the Magnet Train while we were traveling through Hoenn. I sure hoped Chase wasn't caught up in that mess. Though that might have been why he was on the Most Wanted List along with those three other trainers. I just didn't want him to get hurt. He was my friend.

"I overheard my parents talking about it the other day," Plato put in. "Apparently the trainers can hold their own against the soldiers."

Really? That was pretty impressive.

"Of course they can!" Rubin exclaimed. "They have pokemon by their sides. Pokemon are really tough."

"Keep it down," Viola hissed. "You don't want anyone to overhear you, do you?"

"O-Oh yeah," he stammered, blushing a bit. "Sorry... Even though I've been here for two years, it's still kind of hard to get used to all the anti-pokemon-ness. Littleroot's probably the freest of all the towns in Hoenn!"

"It's 'cause that's where two of the Pokedex holders are from, right?" Jade asked, her mouth full of food.

"...Don't eat with your mouth full," Plato chided her. "It's bad manners."

She swallowed, and then stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "I do what I want, Plato!"

He sighed, and then rolled his eyes at her. "At least act proper while you eat."

"Oh, whatever!" she waved him off, returning her attention to us. "As I was saying, two of the Pokedex holders lived in Littleroot Town, right?"

Rubin nodded. "Yeah! Ruby Senri and Sapphire Birch! Though Sapphire later married Ruby so she became a Senri too."

"...How do you know so much?" I asked, impressed.

"Oh, well, I'm descended from them," he answered mareepishly, blushing. "My parents have told me a lot about them. I look a lot like Ruby apparently."

Whoa, really? I was meeting another Pokedex holder descendent? That was pretty cool. I wondered how many people out there were related to them, too...

"I'm a descendent of Red Rosso and Yellow Kiiro," I informed them.

"Oh my gosh! Since we're all sharing, I'm descended from Silver Sakaki and Green Midori!" Jade declared, her eyes bright.

Plato sighed. "I'm related to Pearl Palmer and Platinum Berlitz."

"...I'm descended from Bugsy," deadpanned Viola.

Honestly, I was shocked to find out that nearly all of us were related to Pokedex holders, with Viola as the odd man out. It... had to be more than a coincidence. I felt like I knew them. Something definitely was going on. I felt like all of this was being set up somehow... Me coming here, finding Raiden, and then meeting these descendents of Pokedex holders... Stuff like this didn't just happen.

_If I only knew how much I was being set up... How much everything was planned... That I was setting the plan in motion myself... The horrible plan..._

"Wow," Rubin breathed. "This is so cool! It's like fate that we're all meeting like this!"

Plato snorted in disbelief. "Nobody believes that stuff, Rubes."

"Well, I do!" he declared, clasping his hands together. "I think we all have destinies... but we can only decide whether the outcome is good or not, you know? Everything happens for a reason. I mean, we have legendary pokemon out there that can change things, right? They can alter our destinies... but they don't because everything that happens has a purpose. I... just wish I knew what my purpose is."

Rubin... thought a lot. He was a deep thinker, wasn't he? All of what he just said... was very deep. It made me think. Everything had a purpose? There was a reason for anything that happened... no matter how awful it was? It... had to be hard to believe that.

"Well, I believe in science," Plato deadpanned. "Not any of this 'fate' and 'destiny' crap. I'll believe it if I see it."

"Oh, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud, Plato!" Jade exclaimed, poking him in the ribs. "We can all believe in what we want to!"

"...Agreed," Viola sighed. "Now stop yacking and eat before we run out of time."

"Don't be so bossy, Viola!"

"I'll be as freaking bossy as I want. Now shut up and eat."

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Dem (DemigodWitch96)! Happy birthday!**

**You all should go check out her fics! She has a PokeSpe-Anime second gen fic (Overcoming the Clashing Tides), and an AU of that that focuses on only the PokeSpe kids (Legacy). They're both great and I think they deserve a whole lot more recognition than they're already getting. **

**MOVING ON**

**YAY THIS WAS LONGER**

**Rubes, Jade, Plato, and Diamonda have arrived! EHEHEHEHEHEHE**

**For those of you that are new, Kummernshipping (Rubin x Topaz) and Shineshipping (Plato x Jade) are canon. **

**Man, it's fun writing Rubes like this. And Dima too, oh my gosh. They've both grown up so much. **

**It makes me get all emotional haha**

**I believe that's all for today.**

**REVIEW**


	5. 1:4: The Government's Grip

**The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files**

**~NEVERMORE~**

**Chapter 4: The Government's Grip**

* * *

_September 6, 4998._

_(Topaz's POV)_

Today was not a day I was looking forward to.

It was Saturday, and they were reopening the military base here. Each city and town had one. Since Twinleaf was so quiet, they let the base go out of date. But now thanks to the resurgence of the Resistance's activity, they had demolished it and built it up from scratch. Apparently it had been started five years ago. So I guess it was a big deal. Back in Goldenrod, the base was always kept up to date since it was a big city and all.

They had made it mandatory for the citizens of Twinleaf to come to the reopening. My dad said that the president himself was coming down here with his family to give a speech. It was a big occasion, so my mom was making us all dress up. She even insisted on tying a ribbon around my ponytail. She wanted us to dress to impress. Like that was going to freaking change anything! I guess she just didn't want us looking like slobs in front of the president.

"Okay, Raiden," I said; I had gone back to my room one last time to get my jacket. "Behave while we're gone. Be really careful, okay? The president is here so it'd be really bad if someone found you somehow."

The shiny—well, that's what Viola called him since he wasn't yellow like others his kind—Pikachu was sitting on my bed. He gave me a dry look.

_"Yeah, whatever,"_ he said, waving me off with his paw. _"I can take care of myself!_ You _be careful! The president doesn't sound like a fucking nice guy. I bet he's a total bastard."_

"What're you talking about?" I snorted. "The president's the leader of our country! I'm sure he has an agenda, but it's his duty to take care of us."

Raiden narrowed his eyes. _"How long has he been the damn president?"_

Uh... That was a good question. How long had Obsidian Synis been president? I didn't remember any elections for as long as I had been alive. It had always been him, I guess. The vice president, Samuel Malenvo, had been around for a while too, but not for as long as President Synis.

That... wasn't... normal.

_If only I knew back then how messed up it truly was..._

"For... a long time," I finally answered. "For a damn long time. As long as I can remember."

_"Duuude... That ain't fucking right!"_ Raiden exclaimed. _"Something's up with this shit."_

"...You're probably just overthinking it," I said, turning to leave. "I have to go now. You better not freaking mess around while I'm gone."

_"Jeez, I won't! Chill, Topaz!"_

...

The drive was quiet. Mom was really nervous about being near the president. She was fretting about her hair and her clothes and pretty much everything. Dad managed to calm her down by telling her she looked perfect, though. Timothy was complaining about having to listen to a boring speech. Ugh, he was such a whiny brat. He got on my nerves so damn much.

There were so many hovervehicles parked near the brand new base that it took us several minutes to find a parking space. Then we had to walk to where the event was taking place. I was relieved to see that we weren't the only ones dressed up. I didn't really want to stand out in the crowd.

"Topaaaaz!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jade appeared out of the middle of nowhere and glomped me. My parents were startled, and Timothy looked surprised as well. I tried to squirm out of my friend's grip, but she was just too freaking strong. Arceus, where did that come from?

"Jade," I groaned. "Let go of me."

"Aaaw, you're no fun!" she whined, but she relented, releasing me and stepping back. "I saw you so I just had to come over!"

"Topaz, who is this?" my mom asked me, a suspicious look on her face for some reason.

"Oh, hi!" Jade exclaimed, hopping forward to stand next to me. "I'm Jade Verde! I met Topaz in school!"

"Ah," said Dad, smiling. "I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jade. Thank you for befriending our daughter."

"Ahahahaha," Jade laughed, sweatdropping. "It's nothing, Mr. King! Well, I'll just be taking your daughter now~"

The next thing I knew, she had grabbed me by the arm and proceeded to drag me away from my family. My parents, nor me, had the chance to protest. Not that I minded; this was a way to get away from my parents. When we were far enough away, she let me go.

"Sorry about that!" she exclaimed, turning back around to face me. "But you need to hang out with us today!"

"It's fine," I said, not bothered. "Thanks, Jade."

She giggled. "It's not a big deal!" She turned to the side slightly before looking back at me. "C'mon, we gotta find the others!"

I followed her, and the farther we went the more crowded it became. Eventually, Jade snagged my hand so we wouldn't become separated. I didn't realize that this town on so many freaking people. It was larger than I thought.

"Oh, for the love of Arceus, where are they?!" Jade grumbled ahead of me. "Say, Plato might be up front since his parents are really rich and they might get to personally talk to the president! Let's go there, then!"

She pulled me along, saying, "Excuse me," or "Pardon me," as we made our way through the crowd. A few minutes later, we finally made it to the front. Man, that had been a fucking trial.

"There they are!" Jade exclaimed in triumph, pointing forward.

I was surprised to see that Rubin was with Plato. I guess they had met up earlier and Rubes decided to go with them. The Berlitzes, Plato's parents, were there, along with his bitchy older sister Diamonda whom I had clashed with on the first day of school. I wondered where Viola was.

"Plaaaaato! Rubesssss!" Jade exclaimed, letting me go to prance up to them. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

I walked up to them as the two boys turned to face us.

"Jade," Plato sighed. "Do you always have to be so loud?"

"It's very necessary!" she exclaimed with a smirk.

Rubin laughed a little, but when Plato gave him a dry look he shut up. "Oh, um, guess what!"

"What?" I asked slowly.

"Mr. Berlitz has given us permission to meet the president!" Rubin told us excitedly. "Isn't that so cool? This is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

While normally one would get excited about getting to meet the president, but after my conversation with Raiden earlier, it only made me apprehensive. I had seen President Synis on television and all, but meeting him in person was a totally different story.

"Viola has to meet him anyway because her father works for him," said Plato, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's due to get here any minute now."

Moments later, as if on cue, Viola appeared on the other side of the platform before us, with a woman that I assumed was her mother. They looked pretty similar, actually. Rubin waved at her, and she noticed us. She headed our way.

"What're you guys doing here?" she asked suspiciously, eying us when she reached us. "I understand why Plato's here, but the rest of you..."

"Why can't we just be here because we want to?" Jade huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually, we're here because Mr. Berlitz is letting us meet the president," Rubin explained. "Isn't that so cool?!"

"...So you're eager to meet the man that started all of this?" Viola deadpanned, not amused. "The whole let's-separate-humans-from-pokemon shit?"

Rubin started. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"That was ages ago, Viola," I said, speaking up. "President Synis couldn't possibly have anything to do with the separation of humans and pokemon."

_How wrong I was..._

"He's keeping it legal," she snorted. "That's good enough for me."

"Viola!" Rubin hissed. "Don't say stuff like that right when we're about to meet him!"

She rolled her eyes. "I do what I want."

Plato sighed, while Jade just awkwardly stood where she was. I stayed silent. There was nothing to say, because Viola was right.

"Can we please not discuss politics?" Plato deadpanned, a hint of agitation in his voice. "I hear enough about this crap from my parents."

"...Sorry Plato," sighed Rubin. "I started the whole mess..."

"It's fine, Rubin," he replied evenly.

Just then, a loud trumpet blew; if I remembered correctly, that was the signal that the president was arriving. Mr. Berlitz hastily beckoned us back. Diamonda scowled as we joined them. They had us stand in front of them. Viola, who had returned to her mother, still didn't look too happy, with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. Jeez, it couldn't be that bad. I thought she was overreacting.

I was standing next to Rubin, with Jade on my other side, and Plato next to her. Rubin was starting to durantsy, and looked a bit nervous. As for myself, I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I mean, it was just the president. It honestly didn't mean that much to me.

_But this meeting was what started everything... Or so I liked to think._

A black hoverlimo slowly pulled up along the platform, several yards away. A hush fell across the card. This was it. The president was finally here.

The limo lowered itself carefully on the ground. The driver got out, and walked to one of the doors. He opened it. Out stepped a man, whose back was to us. A girl got out as well.

The crowd erupted into applause and cheering. Some people even screamed. The president raised his hand and waved to everyone.

"That's him, huh?" Viola muttered. "Since when did he have a kid?"

"Who knows," said Plato, shrugging slightly. "I don't really pay attention."

"Guuuuuys," Rubin whined. "Hush! He's coming!"

The hoverlimo drove away, leaving the man and his daughter behind. The duo turned around, and I could finally get a better look at them. I had to clap my hand down over my mouth to silence my gasp. That was definitely not what I was expecting.

President Obsidian Synis had snow-white hair that appeared to be growing out of a hair cut. His eyes were dark—so dark that at first I thought they were black. I expected him to be an old man or something, but nope. He looked young—in his mid twenties at least. That... wasn't normal. He was actually kind of attractive if you ignored his white hair. He was slightly taller than Plato.

The girl had to be around thirteen years old. She was short, though taller than me, and slim. She had soft red hair that went all the way down to her waist, and her bangs were pushed back with a black headband. Her eyes were brown, though they weren't as dark as her father's. She looked a little nervous.

But there was something about the president... that was unsettling me. I couldn't place it. It was just... a feeling.

I heard Rubin suck his breath in when President Synis looked at us. I forced myself to look away to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong?" I asked, keeping my voice down.

"I... don't know," he said softly, not taking his eyes off the president. "But something about him just rubs me the wrong way..."

So he had the same feeling...? This was definitely not a coincidence. I wasn't getting it strong as him, but still. Something was up. What the hell was going on?!

"I don't like-" he began, slightly louder, but he cut himself off and his cheeks tinted pink. "N-Never mind..."

...Okay then... I didn't push him. I didn't get a chance anyways because the president, his daughter, and another man I hadn't noticed from before. He was taller than the president, and had short, curly dark brown hair and brown eyes behind his glasses. When I saw that Viola and her mom were approaching us as well I realized that must have been her father, Professor Murasaki.

"Welcome to Twinleaf Town, Mr. President!" Mr. Berlitz exclaimed behind us. "We are honored to have you visit us."

"No, the honor is mine," he said, his gaze glancing back down to us. "Who are these children?"

Rubin stiffed beside me, while Jade didn't seem too bothered. Though she seemed to be staring at bit at them. I tried not to get angry about being called a child.

"Ah, this is my son Plato, and his friends Jade, Rubin, and Topaz. Viola, over there, is friends with them as well."

Viola looked so pleased to have been mentioned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said President Synis. "You are the future. Please help shape the world to make it a better place."

There was something about the president's voice that always bugged me. I couldn't exactly place it. But it was always... unsettling. Maybe it was too cold, or too calm. It just... sent chills down my spine. Not in a good way either. I had always been that way. But now hearing him in person, it was even worse.

"But what if how we shape it isn't what _you_ want?" I asked, speaking up.

"Topaz!" Rubin gasped in astonishment, shocked by my brash question.

President Synis looked down at me, and our eyes met. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but I didn't look away. It was risky, but I just wanted him to know something was going to happen, even if I wasn't quite sure myself.

He chuckled, amused. "Well, how do you know I don't want it if you don't tell me what it is? It all depends on whether it will truly benefit the nation."

"Then why are you suppressing Hoenn?" Rubin demanded, piping up.

Okay, now it was _my_ turn to be surprised. I looked over at him, as did Jade and Plato, astounded as hell. I thought Rubin was kind of wimpy. He didn't like confronting people or causing trouble. But here he was, asking the president the last question he probably wanted to hear.

President Synis narrowed his eyes. "It is not in the nation's best interest that humans and pokemon be united. The Resistance must pay for their rebellion."

I had trouble believing that. He was hiding something.

"Mr. President," a man dressed in a black suit said. "We need to move on. We're getting behind schedule, sir."

He nodded, and turned to leave. "Stay with Jewel."

"Of course, Mr. President, sir!"

Synis left then, walking up onto the platform to stand behind the podium. The girl, who I assumed was named Jewel, walked over to several men in black suits. I assumed they were the guards. I hadn't noticed them earlier. As soon as they were gone, I turned to smack Rubin on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he cried.

"Are you crazy?!" I demanded. "If you say stuff like that they could lock you up for treason!"

"I-I just wanted to know," he stammered, giving me a shocked look. "And didn't you ask something similar?"

"Well, yeah, but not like what you asked!" I snapped.

"He was nicer to you though," Jade noted, and we both looked over at her. "I wonder why. Maybe he thought you were a little kid?"

"...I doubt that's it," Plato deadpanned. "Rubin's question was more direct. He actually mentioned Hoenn, and he sounded like he agreed with the Resistance. That make his question more dangerous. That's my conclusion, anyways."

"I just hope we don't get in trouble," said Jade, looking a little worried.

"We'll be fine," I insisted. "What could the president do to us?"

"H-He could have us killed!" Rubin gasped, his blue eyes widening with horror. "Or worse! He could kill us himself!"

"Why, in the name of _Arceus_, would Synis do that?" Viola asked dryly; she had stayed with us.

"I dunno," Rubin replied mareepishly. "Maybe he just hates us?"

Viola and Plato slapped their foreheads. Jade sweatdropped. I just stood there and gave him a "Are you serious?" look.

"D-Don't look at me like that!" he whimpered.

"All right, we can all shut up now," Plato sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The president is about to begin his speech."

And we all did shut up, turning our attention to the podium. Guards were stationed all along the platform. Jeez, they sure were upping the security. Obsessive much? Or maybe just extremely cautious?

The president cleared his throat, and everyone in the crowd hushed. I wondered what he was going to say.

"Today, we have entered a new era," Synis began. "Today, we are prepared to face the inevitable."

...What...?

"As you know, over these past few decades, and even a century, we have struggled with the Resistance," he continued. "And now they have become an apparent issue. No longer can we sit back and allow them to run around freely with no repercussions."

Was he serious?! Chase... He was in some major shit now.

"I have pinpointed the trainers that are the most extreme threats, and they have been put on the Most Wanted List. The upgrading of the military base here is only the beginning of the mass reformation the military will be taking to prepare for the incoming war."

This was bad. This was really fucking bad.

"I believe we still have some time before it will be necessary to directly strike back," he said. "But in the meantime, please prepare. This will not be a quick, easy war. Drastic measures will have to be used to properly put the rebels in their place. But do not fear. We will win this war and come out even stronger than before."

_Ha... Now, looking back, I could only realize how ridiculous he sounded in his little speech. He never took in account... us._

* * *

**Soooooo**

**EARLY UPDATE**

**I really can't wait for when they're traveling because then I CAN MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER AND ADD FLUFF AND BROMANCING AND VIOLENCE AND MORE POKEMON AND JUST AWESOMENESS**

**Goshes Rubes**

**You're such a joy to write**

**Jade too HEHEHEHEHE**

**Aha**

**Ahahahahahaha**

***cough***

**SO HERE ENTERS PRESIDENT OBSIDIAN SYNIS THE MAN WE ALL HATE AND WISH HE WOULD FREAKING DIE ALREADY AAAAAAAAH**

**But we just call him Synis**

**"Obsidian" refers to his younger self. It's a long story, new readers, you'll have to wait. A long time. Till like Forevermore. To find out. **

**Viola's a lot different, isn't she? I wanted to make her pro-pokemon side more apparent. Plato is really snarky too.**

**Trivia: WildHeartshipping, the ship of Plato and Viola, was originally canon. Rubin/Jade also was canon. Someone should name that just because we can and it's still a ship. **

**What else...**

**I think that's all.**

**REVIEW~**

**PS. I will be posting the character files shortly. **


	6. 1:B1: Character Files I

**The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files**

**~NEVERMORE~**

**Bonus Chapter 1: Character Files I**

* * *

_In order of appearance as of Chapter 5_

* * *

**Name:** Topaz King  
**Nickname**: None  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age**: 15 years  
**Birth Date:** June 15th _(Gemini)_  
**Hair:** Golden blonde, straight, goes down to just below shoulder blades, usually up in high ponytail, with messy bangs with spikes behind them  
**Eyes**: Bright orange, round, sharp, sometimes fierce  
**Height:** 4' 9.5"  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Voice:** High pitched, Kantoan/Johtoan accent  
**Occupation:** Student, Trainer _(not official)_  
**Affiliations:** Jubilife Honors Academy  
**Hometown:** Goldenrod City, Johto  
**Relatives:** David King _(father - 40)_; Emily King _(mother - 39)_; Timothy King _(brother - 10)_; Red Rosso _(ancestor)_; Yellow Rosso _(ancestor)_  
**Social Status:** Single. She seems to be rather fond of Chase Black, however.  
**Team:**  
**RAIDEN** - Male - Pikachu _(shiny)_ - Level 29 - Static - Sassy nature - Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Double Team, Slam, Thunderbolt

* * *

**Name:** Chase Black  
**Nickname:** None  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 15 years  
**Birth Date:** January 1st (Capricorn)  
**Hair:** Shaggy, messy, brown, long-ish  
**Eyes:** Chocolate brown, narrow, calm, friendly  
**Height:** 5' 9"  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Voice:** Medium-low pitch, Unovan/Johtoan accent  
**Occupation:** Trainer, Soldier  
**Affiliations:** The Resistance  
**Hometown:** Goldenrod City, Johto  
**Relatives:** Unknown parents  
**Social Status:** Unknown, though he appearances to be rather fond of Topaz King.  
**Team:**  
**VIPER** - Male - Serperior - Level 62 - Overgrow - Serious nature - Wrap, Leaf Tornado, Swagger, Leaf Blade, Dragon Tail, Leaf Storm  
**BOAR** - Male - Emboar - Level 60 - Blaze - Naughty nature - Heat Crash, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Head Smash, Hammer Arm, Flare Blitz  
**SEAL** - Male - Samurott - Level 60 - Torrent - Adamant nature - Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Slash, Aqua Jet, Megahorn, Hydro Pump  
**SQUIRREL** - Female - Pachirisu - Level 59 - Pickup - Naive nature - Spark, Swift, Attract, Super Fang, Discharge, Thunderbolt  
**DRAGON** - Male - Dragonite - Level 58 - Inner Focus - Brave nature - Agility, Dragon Tail, Fire Punch, Dragon Rush, Safeguard, Wing Attack  
**CROCODILE** - Male - Krookodile - Level 57 - Moxie - Rash nature - Crunch, Dig, Scary Face, Foul Play, Shadow Claw, Earthquake

* * *

**Name:** Viola Murasaki  
**Nickname:** Vio  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 15 years  
**Birth Date:** May 3rd (Taurus)  
**Hair:** Wavy, bright purple, goes down to shoulders  
**Eyes:** Violet, sharp, observant  
**Height:** 5' 4"  
**Blood Type:** B  
**Voice:** Medium pitch, Johtoan/Sinnohian accent  
**Occupation:** Student, Trainer, Professor Pine's assistant  
**Affiliations:** Jubilife Honors Academy, the Resistance  
**Hometown:** Azalea Town, Johto _  
_ **Relatives:** Professor Murasaki _(father - 44)_; Michelle Murasaki _(mother - 38)_; Bugsy Tsukushi _(ancestor)_  
**Social Status:** Single, and she has no desire to change that.  
**Team:**  
None

* * *

**Name:** Rubin Birch  
**Nickname:** Rubes, Rube  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 15 years  
**Birth Date:** March 1st (Pisces)  
**Hair:** Short, neat, jet black, usually covered by a red and white hat  
**Eyes:** Sapphire blue, sharp, warm, friendly  
**Height:** 5' 5"  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Voice:** Medium-high pitch, Hoennian accent  
**Occupation:** Student  
**Affiliations:** Jubilife Honors Academy  
**Hometown:** Littleroot Town, Hoenn  
**Relatives:** Unknown parents; Ruby Senri _(ancestor)_; Sapphire Senri _(ancestor)_; Sapphira Hunter (twin sister)  
**Social Status:** Single. He seems to be growing fond of Topaz King.  
**Team:**  
**LADY** - Female - Poochyena - Level 17 - Quick Feet - Jolly nature - Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack, Bite, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse

* * *

**Name:** Plato Berlitz  
**Nickname:** None  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 15 years  
**Birth Date:** February 27th (Pisces)  
**Hair:** Short, jet black, slightly sticks up oddly, otherwise neat  
**Eyes:** Silver, sharp, calm, serious  
**Height:** 5' 8"  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Voice:** Medium pitch, Sinnohian accent  
**Occupation:** Student  
**Affiliations:** Jubilife Honors Academy  
**Hometown:** Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh  
**Relatives:** Unknown parents; Diamonda Berlitz _(sister - 16)_; Pearl Palmer _(ancestor)_; Platinum Berlitz-Palmer _(ancestor)_; Palmer Palmer _(ancestor)_  
**Social Status:** Single. He appears to care a lot about Jade Verde.  
**Team:**  
**TEMPO** - Male - Buizel - Level 21 - Swift Swim - Naughty nature - Sonic Boom, Growl, Quick Attack, Water Gun, Pursuit, Swift

* * *

**Name:** Jade Verde  
**Nickname:** None  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 14 years  
**Birth Date:** December 31st (Capricorn)  
**Hair:** Slightly messy but straight, deep auburn, goes down to end of shoulder blades  
**Eyes:** Dark green, round, bright, mischievous  
**Height:** 5' 2"  
**Blood Type:** AB  
**Voice:** High pitch, Johtoan/Kantoan accent  
**Occupation:** Student  
**Affiliations:** Jubilife Honors Academy  
**Hometown:** Ecruteak City, Johto  
**Relatives:** Benjamin Verde _(father - 36)_; Sasha Verde _(mother - 37)_; Chloe Verde _(sister - 11)_; Daniel Verde _(brother - 7)_; Silver Sakaki _(ancestor)_; Green Sakaki _(ancestor)_; Giovanni Sakaki _(ancestor)_  
**Social Status:** Single. She seems to be possibly interested in Plato Berlitz.  
**Team:**  
**PINKIE** - Female - Jigglypuff - Level 33 - Cute Charm - Jolly nature - Psychic, Sing, Round, Rollout, Rest, Body Slam

* * *

**Name:** Gold Jin  
**Nickname:** Goldy  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 15 years  
**Birth Date:** January 30th (Aquarius)  
**Hair:** Short but sloppy, jet black, with floppy bangs  
**Eyes:** Gold, round, mischievous, prone to winking  
**Height:** 5' 7"  
**Blood Type:** B  
**Voice:** Medium pitch, Johtoan accent  
**Occupation:** Trainer, Cadet  
**Affiliations:** The Resistance  
**Hometown:** Unknown  
**Relatives:** Unknown  
**Social Status:** Unknown, but he appears to be quite the Casanova.  
**Team:**  
**PHANO** - Male - Donphan - Level 40 - Sturdy - Impish nature - Defense Curl, Rollout, Magnitude, Slam, Fury Attack, Assurance  
**EXPLOSO** - Male - Quilava - Level 30 - Blaze - Brave nature - Leer, Smoke Screen, Ember, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Defense Curl  
**AIBO** - Male - Aipom - 25 - Technician - Jolly nature - Scratch, Tickle, Fury Swipes, Swift, Screech, Focus Punch

* * *

**Name:** Sapphira Hunter  
**Nickname:** Sapph  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 15 years  
**Birth Date:** March 1st (Pisces)  
**Hair:** Straight, brown, goes down to shoulders, bangs frame face  
**Eyes:** Ruby red, round, angry  
**Height:** 5' 5"  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Voice:** Medium-high pitch, Hoennian accent  
**Occupation:** Trainer, Cadet  
**Affiliations:** The Resistance  
**Hometown:** Unknown  
**Relatives:** Ruby Senri _(father - ?)_; Sapphire Senri_ (mother - ?)_; Rubin Birch _(twin brother - 15)_  
**Social Status:** Single, and has no interest to change that. She hates men.  
**Team:**  
**SKARI** - Female - Skarmory - Level 35 - Sturdy - Rash nature - Feint, Air Cutter, Spikes, Fly, Metal Sound, Steel Wing  
**TORI** - Female - Combusken - Level 30 - Blaze - Bold nature - Focus Energy, Ember, Double Kick, Peck, Sand Attack, Bulk Up  
**TROPI** - Female - Tropius - Level 28 - Chlorophyll - Gentle nature - Gust, Growth, Razor Leaf, Stomp, Sweet Scent, Whirlwind

* * *

Regional Accents:  
Kanto - General American (dialect varies on region)  
Johto - New York City (dialect varies on region)  
Hoenn - California (dialect varies on region)  
Sinnoh - New England (dialect varies on region)  
Unova - Inland Northern American (dialect varies on region)  
Kalos - Unknown

* * *

**Notes: Added the Pokemon, Gold, and Sapph. **

* * *

**Updated: 7/27/13**


	7. 1:5: Cleansing

**The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files**

**~NEVERMORE~**

**Chapter 5: Cleansing**

* * *

_October 6, 4998._

_(Topaz's POV)_

The month passed rather slowly. I couldn't do much with my new friends since I was grounded. The only thing I got out of that was all the extra time with Raiden. We got to know each other better during this time. I guess I got used to his vulgar personality. Though I had to wonder how the hell I managed to keep that pikachu a secret from my parents and brother.

But today... I was finally free! My grounding was over, and I could actually have a life now. I was dying to get away from my family and have some fun. Today was a Saturday, but I had no idea what I was going to do.

_"Oi, you're gonna leave me today, aren't you?"_ I heard Raiden say from where he was sitting on my bed.

I was standing in front of my mirror, making sure my hair looked okay. Ponytails weren't always easy to do every time. I pulled down my shirt, and then turned back around to face the shiny pikachu.

"Well, yeah," I answered. "I'd like to hang with my _human_ friends if you don't mind."

Raiden huffed. _"I guess that's all right."_

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm _thrilled_ that I got your approval."

I walked over to get my jacket, and pulled it on. Just then, I heard my phone vibrate from where it sat on my nightstand. I headed over to pick it up and saw that I had gotten a text message from Rubin. He wanted to know if I wanted to hang out or something.

Sure, why not? That meant I had something to do now.

I texted him back, agreeing to meet up with somewhere and do something. I probably would have agreed to go with anyone because I wanted out of the house so badly, but part of me was happy that it was Rubin that had asked me. I didn't know why though.

I zipped up my jacket, put my phone in my back pocket, said goodbye to Raiden, and then headed out of my bedroom. I went down the stairs, and was about to make my way to the front door when I was stopped.

"Topaz! Where are you going?"

I sighed heavily, not trying to be agitated. It was my mom, of course. She always had to know what I was doing. I guessed that was just her being a responsible parent, but she could overdo it at times. She overdid a lot of things.

"I'm going to hang out with my friend," I told her. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll make it for dinner!"

I bolted out of the house before she could respond and ask more questions. I wasn't in the mood to be interrogated. I just wanted to have fun today. I wanted to learn more about the town I was living in.

It was a crisp day outside, and slightly windy. The blue sky was clear, without a single wispy cloud in it. Fall had finally settled in Twinleaf. The trees' leaves had turned into a variety of colors—reds, yellows, oranges, browns. It was a beautiful sight to see. I had never gotten to see these effects of fall in Goldenrod... Maybe it was better to live in the country after all. That, and you could be closer to pokemon...

I sighed to myself, stuffing my hands into my pockets as I walked along. Part of me wished I could bring Raiden along with me. I wondered what it would be like, being able to have pokemon with you at all times. It had to be nice.

I wished I could have lived in the past.

That would have been nice.

_If only I knew..._

"Topaz!"

I looked up to see just the person I was waiting for. Rubin was all dressed to go out, with his trademark hat on and his slightly fancy coat. He was cute as always, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw him.

"Hey, Rubes," I greeted him once he had reached me. "What are we doing today?"

He seemed to be in a really good mood today, a bright smile on his face. "Remember that sweet shop I told you about?" I nodded. "Well, I'm taking you there! You'll love it! You do like sweets, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "Who _doesn't_ like sweets?"

He giggled. "Good point! Come on, let's go!"

He held out his arm, and I figured I was supposed to take it or something, so I linked mine with his, and then we headed off. The town was rather quiet, so there were no problems as we walked along. Finally, we reached the sweet shop. Rubin stepped away from me to open the door, letting me go in first.

As soon as I stepped inside, I was hit by a wave of delicious aromas—chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon, mint, honey, ginger, strawberry, lemon, apple, and other various things. My mouth began to water just from smelling it all.

Rubin giggled at the look on my face. "Smells awesome, doesn't it? My friend Sarah's family owns this place. She should be working here now."

I followed him further in. The shop was smaller than I expected. There were round tables throughout the room. Various sweets were on display behind a glass case under the front counter. Flowers were arranged around the room. It was a nice little shop, though it was empty.

Rubin led me up to the front, and tapped the bell. I heard a girl call, "Just a minute!" Seconds later, the said girl came scampering up to the counter from the door behind it. She was our age, and had her brown hair pulled back in a bun with a white bandana over her head. Her eyes were brown.

"Hi, Sarah!" Rubin greeted her cheerfully.

"Oh, hey, Rubin!" She looked over at me. "Are you here on a date?"

"W-What?" he cried, his eyes widening with horror and his cheeks flushing bright red. "N-No! I just brought Topaz here to hang out! We're just friends..."

Oh, jeez.

"Sorry," Sarah said with a wince. "Well, what can I get you?"

After placing our orders and getting our desserts, we headed over to a table in a corner. I had decided on getting strawberry cheesecake, while Rubin got German chocolate cake. Rubin urged me eagerly to take the first bite, so I did, and it was absolutely delicious.

"Wow," I breathed. "This is amazing!"

He grinned. "What did I tell you? Sarah's family is full of culinary geniuses."

We ate and chatted for a while, until a bunch of teenage boys came in. They were obnoxious and boisterous, already irritating me. Rubin grew quiet and I scowled to myself. I hated people like that.

"Hey, haven't you heard?" one of the boys was saying rather loudly to his fellow annoying friends. "The Resistance attacked Pallet Town."

Wait, what?! My eyes widened, and looked at Rubin, who looked just as shocked. Pallet Town was where the headquarters of the Government were. The president's castle was there, along with some other Government buildings, but proper meetings were held at the Indigo Plateau. The Resistance sure had the audacity to attack Pallet Town—I just hoped that Chase hadn't been caught up in that mess.

"Wow, they sure are fucking stupid!" another guy laughed. "They asking for an ass kicking? Nobody likes pokemon anymore! They should just give up already."

All of the boys laughed like they thought it was so funny. My hands clenched into fists. Who did they fucking think they were?! They didn't know jack shit about pokemon!

"T-Topaz," Rubin whimpered. "Please don't... Just ignore them."

"But-" I started to say.

"Don't cause any trouble..."

I sighed, sinking down into my seat. "Fine... I'll leave the assholes alone."

He gave me a relieved smile. "Thank you."

* * *

_Wednesday, October 10, 4998._

After school, everyone wanted to go to my house for a change. It made me a little nervous, with my bitch of a mom, annoying twerp of a brother, and, of course, Raiden. But I agreed anyways, and we all headed to my place.

"Wow!" Jade exclaimed as we walked up to the front door. "Your house is really nice!"

"I guess so," I said with a slight shrug. "It has more room than our old apartment, at least."

"It's a good thing your parents bought it," Plato said. "Because the Government was interested in buying it."

"Seriously?" Viola huffed. "Don't they have enough control here already?"

"Well, we live out near the wilderness," Rubin said thoughtfully. "There are a lot of pokemon nearby. They probably think they need more jurisdiction here."

Viola scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "They're so freaking paranoid it's insane."

"Ahahahaha... Let's go inside," I said, opening the front door.

My friends followed me into the house. As it was a chilly day outside, the warmth inside felt really good. By the sounds of it, Timothy had already come home and was hogging the TV in the living room as usual. I could hear Mom washing dishes in the kitchen. I really hoped no one would cause us any trouble.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called. "And I brought my friends over!"

"All right!" she shouted back. "Don't cause any trouble! And leave your brother alone!"

Did you just love how opposite our minds thought? Like _we_ were going to cause any trouble! And why the hell would I want to deal with my brother right now? That woman made no sense sometimes. Ugh.

"Well," I said. "What do you-"

"Let's go up to your room!" Jade exclaimed, latching onto my arm. "I wanna see it!"

"Huh?" I started. "But-"

"I really don't think her mom would appreciate two boys going into her room," Plato deadpanned, logical as ever.

"Y-Yeah!" Rubin stammered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Jade waved them off. "Oh, _please_! We are all mature young adults!"

"Yes," Viola agreed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Every single one of us is very, _very_ mature."

"Vio!" Jade exclaimed with exasperation. "There's no need to be snarky!"

Free from Jade's grip, I raised my hands. "Okay, okay, we'll go to my room! There's... something you guys need to see, anyways."

Plato raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"...I can't tell you down here!" I exclaimed. "C'mon, let's go."

I led them up the stairs to my bedroom. The door, as always, was locked. I pulled my keys out of my bag, and unlocked the door. I opened it, and stepped inside first, my friends following suit. I flipped the light switch as the door clicked shut behind us.

"Oh my gosh!" Rubin gasped.

There, having just woken up from his slumber, was Raiden. He groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes with his tiny paws. Then he looked at us, scrutinizing my friends.

"_What the fuck are you looking at?!"_ he growled, his fur bristling. _"Yeah, I'm a pokemon. Gotta problem with that, punks?!"_

"Raiden!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "These are my friends. Be nice!"

Jade's green eyes were wide as saucers. "You can understand it?"

"_Him_," I corrected. "And yeah, I can. I dunno why, though. His name is Raiden. He's a pikachu."

"This entire time... you've been hiding a pokemon?" Plato asked incredulously.

"Yeah," said Viola, crossing her arms over her chest. "I knew."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rubin asked, looking hurt.

"I'm... sorry," I sighed. "I'm just... really nervous that we'll be caught. And I don't want to drag you into this... But Raiden has taught me that humans and pokemon are meant to be together. We shouldn't be apart. I've... been thinking about joining the Resistance. My childhood friend is in it, so I wouldn't be alone."

Silence fell. Raiden jumped off the bed, scampered up to me, and leaped up onto my shoulder. He eyed my friends suspiciously.

"...Well," Jade said, putting her hands on her hips. "If you're going to join the Resistance... I am too! I hate how we're separated from pokemon... It's _always_ bothered me... So I'm not going to sit back and let it happen anymore! I'm going to fight with you, Topaz!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Jade."

"Hmmm... Me too," said Plato with a nod. "I've heard the Resistance needs more intelligence—scientists, weapons creators, etc. I think I could help in that regard. Plus, someone has to go and make sure you don't get killed, Jade."

She puffed out her cheeks. "I'm not helpless, Plato! But thanks for the thought."

"In that case, I'm in," Viola said. "I hate living here anyways. It's such a bore. Plus, if they need scientists, then I can possibly fulfill my dream."

Rubin bit his bottom lip. "Um... Well, if everyone else is going, I am too! I don't know how I can help... But I will do my best!"

I... was moved. All of my friends wanted to join me in the fight. They wanted to join the Resistance with me. They wanted to stay with me. It made me feel like crying with joy. I had never had such great friends before, other than Chase. But even Chase had left me.

"Guys... Thank you so much... This means a lot to me." I could feel my eyes tearing up. "We'll do it together! We'll reunite humans and pokemon!"

"YEAH!" Jade cheered. "GROUP HUG!"

Before any of us could even breath, she dragged us all together into a group hug. We all laughed—except for Plato, anyways—and joined in the squeezing. Raiden wiggled out from my shoulder, leaping up onto my head, making us laugh harder.

"I don't think Raiden likes to be hugged," Jade giggled.

The pikachu grumbled. _"__Oh, shut up."_

* * *

_Saturday__, October 20, 4998._

_It was really the calm before the storm. _

It all started early in the morning, before I even got up. I was fast asleep on my bed, with Raiden snoozing curled up on my chest. I was startled awake by a loud _BOOOOOOM!_

"_What the-"_ Raiden cried in outrage as I jerked up in bed, knocking him down onto the covers.

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

I froze, my eyes widening in horror. That was the siren—the siren that blew when we were under attack. I had never understood why we would be under attack—I mean, the Resistance never attacked towns or cities—Pallet wasn't really a town anymore. The only "threat" was pokemon and I highly doubted that we would ever be attacked by them either. But right now I had no time to think about this.

"_What the fuck is that?"_ Raiden demanded.

"We have to get out of here!"

I jumped out of bed, and ran to my closet. I got dressed as fast as I could, and pulled my messy hair up into a sloppy high ponytail. I yanked my sneakers on, and grabbed my backpack, opening it up.

"Get in," I said.

Raiden eyed both me and the pack suspiciously before jumping down off the bed and scampering up to where I stood. I lowered the backpack so he could hop in easily. Once he was inside, I zipped up the pack, leaving an open space for air to get in.

My bedroom door burst open. "Topaz! What are you doing?" my mother demanded. "We have to go _now_!"

"I _know_, Mom!" I snapped, my temper flaring. "I was just getting something important!"

"Your life is more important than any crap that's in this room," she retorted. "Move!"

"_That little bitch,"_ I heard Raiden growl. _"I will fuck her up."_

Oh, Arceus.

I quickly left my room, hurried down the stairs, and rushed out of the house right behind the rest of my family. And the sight that I saw would haunt me forever.

Fighter jets streamed through the sky—the Government symbol on them. Wait a second—why the hell was the Government attacking their own town?! That made no fucking sense. Suddenly, one of the fighter jets fired a missile at a house further down the street. I watched in horror was it exploded, bursting into flames.

"What on Earth is going on?!" Mom gasped.

"That... That's Johnny's house!" Timothy cried in shock.

I... I... My... My brain just could not process what was happening. Why were we being attacked by our own leadership?! Twinleaf Town wasn't a threat to peace last time I checked! This made no fucking sense at all!

A larger, bulkier jet came flying in, slower than the fighters. It lowered its landing gears, approaching the round as if to land on it. My family and I quickly began to back up to get out of danger's way. The plane landed fine, and a door in the side opened, and a ramp came down. My eyes widened as I saw who came down.

President Obsidian Synis. And right behind him was an unusually massive blue nidoking—I only knew that from Viola's lessons on pokemon. If he was against humans and pokemon being united, why the hell did he have a pokemon with him?!

"Mr. President!" Dad exclaimed, sounding as surprised as I felt. "What's going on?!"

Synis closed his eyes. "I apologize. There are some people in this town that need to be eliminated for the safety of the world."

What?!

"Let me guess," I said angrily, stepping away from my family, halfway up to the president. "Pro-pokemon people."

He looked down at me calmly. "Yes. It is necessary."

"Necessary my ass!" I snapped. "You're... you're a _bastard_! Breaking your own damn laws! I'm _glad_ the Resistance attacked Pallet Town!"

"Topaz!" my mom gasped with astonishment.

Synis chuckled, amused. "You're more fiery than I remembered. Right, Nidoking?"

The pokemon grunted.

"Excuse me?!" I demanded, confused.

"Did your pikachu arrive safely?" the president asked. "It would be terrible if anything happened to him."

My eyes widened. What?! How did he know about Raiden?!

"_You asshole!"_ said pikachu shrieked, bursting out of my bag. _"__I will fuck you up, you son of a bitch!"_

The nidoking tensed, glowering at Raiden. I heard my mom's shriek. My family had no clue about me keeping a pikachu in our house. Now our cover was blown. Dammit!

"The pikachu definitely has changed," Synis said impassively. "What a shame."

Raiden growled viciously, digging his claws into my shoulder, his cheeks crackling with electricity. He was ready to attack. I couldn't blame him.

"What do you want with me?!" I demanded.

"You-" the president began.

Raiden snarled, and leaped off my shoulder, lunging at Synis. The nidoking pushed back the man, getting in the way of the pikachu. I stumbled backwards, caught off guard, as Raiden latched onto the nidoking's head.

"No!" I gasped. "Raiden, don't-"

A large ball came blasting towards the two pokemon, slamming into the pikachu and knocking him off of the nidoking. Raiden hit the ground, tumbling back several feet. I watched in shock as the "ball" uncurled itself, revealing that it was actually a donphan.

"Hey now!" a familiar voice said. "That's not fair! A pikachu against a nidoking?! 'Course it's _you_, Synis."

I looked to my left. There, on a hover-board, were two people—a boy in the front facing us, and a girl behind him, her back to him. Just like all my friends here, he was familiar. He was tall, and kind of lanky, with sloppy black hair and wild bangs. His eyes were shockingly gold. Even in this serious situation, he had a playful smirk on his lips, and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He was really attractive. I couldn't clearly see the girl as she was behind him.

Synis scowled. "Gold Jin. What a _pleasant_ surprise."

"Don't forget me!"

The girl leaped off the hover-board, brandishing two silver blades shaped like feathers. There was a flash of light, and a skarmory materialized by her side, letting out a battle cry. The girl was the same height as Rubin, but had brown hair that went down to her shoulders, bangs framing her face. Her eyes were fiery red, and her skin was tanned. She looked pretty intimidating.

"Sapphira Hunter. How could I _ever_ forget you?"

She scowled. "You're going down, asshole! I come here to visit my brother and try to convince him to leave this hellhole finally, and I get you fucking bastards bombing the whole damn town!"

The boy—Gold—moved his hover-board closer. "What're you doing anyway, Synis? Talking to a little kid?"

I swore my eye twitched. "I'm not a little kid! I'm fifteen, dammit!"

His eyes widened. "Oh, jeez! Sorry!"

"Will you shut up, dumbass?!" Sapphira snapped. "Arceus, the president is right in front of our faces and you fucking make small talk!"

Gold scowled at her. "How about you lay off, Sapph! Jeez... Okay, Synis, I dunno what you want with that girl, but you'll have to go through us! Phano, Rollout!"

The donphan curled back into a ball, and blasted towards the nidoking. But the blue pokemon was fast, and got out of the way. The president backed up as well. I heard a low growl, and Raiden blasted forward with wicked speed, slamming headfirst into the nidoking's side, but the enemy didn't budge an inch.

Synis sighed, like this whole thing inconvenienced him. "You really think you can prevent me from getting what I want? What foolish children you are."

"I have knives," Sapphira growled. "I think that could easily stop you."

"Sapph! There you are! I've been—SYNIS?!"

I whipped around to see that Rubin had somehow found us. His eyes were wide with horror, but something else caught my attention. By his side was a poochyena. Where did that pokemon come from?!

"Rubin!" I exclaimed frantically. "Get out of-"

Suddenly, the nidoking lunged at me, knocking me down to the ground. I screamed as it latched onto me, lifting me up off the ground. I struggled against the pokemon to no avail, kicking it with my feet as hard as I could. Raiden had been knocked off, so he leaped back up onto the nidoking and tried to get him to let me go.

"Dude!" Gold exclaimed. "That's not cool! Let her go!"

"Agh!" I cried out in pain as the nidoking tightened his grip. "Stop... it!"

"Leave her alone!" Rubin shouted, though he sounded scared and angry at the same time. "Stop hurting her!"

Sapphira looked at him, blinking. "Huh? Is she your girlfriend?"

Rubin's face flushed. "N-No! We're just friends!"

She gave him a dry look. "Right."

"Sapph, stop making small talk!" Gold exclaimed mockingly.

She glared at him. "I'm talking to my _brother_! Not that asshole!"

Wait... what? They were siblings?! I didn't know Rubin had a sister... But they looked about the same age, so I guessed they were twins.

More jets blasted by overhead as I gasped in pain some more. That nidoking had a fucking tight grip. Finally, Synis sighed.

"I suppose this is not the best time for my plan to be enacted," the president mused. "Nidoking, release her."

The pokemon let go of me, and I dropped down on the ground hard. The air rushed right out of my lungs, so I probably looked like a fish trying to breathe. Raiden growled, but leaped down off of the nidoking, landing next to me.

"Topaz!" Rubin cried, running up to me as I managed to push myself up, and then crouching down. "Are you okay?!"

"I... think so," I got out, brushing my bangs away from my eyes.

"Thank Arceus," he breathed, abruptly squeezing me in a hug. "When I saw you—I was so worried!"

I smiled softly and hugged him back, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Well, I'm fine."

Rubin let go of me and helped me back onto my feet. Sapph was glaring at us, her arms cross over her chest, even though she was still holding the blades.

"Just friends, huh?" she snorted. "Anyways, that asshole is gone."

I turned around to see that Synis and his nidoking had retreated to the plane, which was preparing to take off. We quickly backed away from the aircraft, and I noticed my family had vanished. Had they left me behind?! I couldn't believe it—oh wait, I _could_.

The plane whipped up a whirlwind, tugging at my hair and clothes as it took off, leaving us behind. The two trainers returned their pokemon to what I assumed were poke balls, and walked up to us.

"Sorry about that," the boy said mareepishly. "The name's Gold—Gold Jin. Though you heard Synis say that. And y'know..." He smirked playfully. "Now that I look at you... I can see that you're a teenager a'ight. Quite the lovely lady."

The girl smacked him upside the back of his head. "Will you knock it off, you perv?! Is that all you thinking about?! Ugh." She made one last face before turning her attention to us. "I'm Sapphira Hunter, but everyone calls me Sapph, got it? Rubin's my twin brother. We were both put up for adoption but we ended up with separate families."

"Sorry I never told you," Rubin said mareepishly. "I kept on forgetting to."

"It's... all right," I said. "I'm Topaz King."

Suddenly, Gold sidled up to me, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Say, Topaz, since you're a trainer and all, you should come with us to Mount Silver... and in that case, why don't you and I go out sometime? Just imagine it: you, me, a dinner date under candlelight, and then, if you'd like, I can show you the amusement park."

"Amusement park?" I echoed, confused.

He smirked deviously. "Yup, the amusement park in my room. There're plenty of different kinds of rides for you to enjoy."

...Oh.

Sapph looked like she was ready to knock his lights out. Rubin's eyes were wide with horror and he looked traumatized by the mere analogy.

"Uh, no thanks," I said, moving out from underneath his arm. "But I do want to join the Resistance."

Raiden returned to my shoulder, glaring daggers at Gold. Then Sapph smacked him again.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Jeez, woman! I'm sorry that I can't resist lovely ladies! Old habits die hard."

She scowled at him. "Yeah, well, you better fucking keep your hands to yourself because of _you-know-what_!"

Rubin still looked traumatized. "I will never look at amusement parks the same way again."

I slapped my forehead. "Can we get serious here?! Rubes, you still want to join the Resistance, right?"

He finally snapped out of his daze. "Oh, uh, yes, I do! And with Lady here, I have a pokemon, too!"

The poochyena barked. _"Yeah, let's get stronger together!"_

I grinned. "Great! Then we need to find the others first, and then get out of here!"

Gold winced. "That's easier said than done, man. Bombs are being dumped everywhere! Your friends' families... may have been on the hit list. I don't know, dude."

My eyes widened, and then I scowled. "But we _have_ to look for them! I'm _not_ going to leave my friends behind."

"Okay, okay, jeez!" Gold exclaimed. "Fine, we'll look for them. But if we get blown to bits, it's _your_ fault."

"Oh, for the love of Arceus," Sapph groaned. "We're not gonna be blown to bits. Don't be so damn paranoid."

"All right!" I exclaimed. "Let's get moving, then! We don't have all day!"

* * *

_(Jade's POV)_

There was smoke in the air, billowing up above the burning buildings. I had been awakened by the siren, but in the chaos, I had gotten separated from my family. So, I decided to head for Plato's house, which was outside the town. It should be safe there.

Though, it was sad, if you walked to the house, you would be attacked by wild pokemon. But now I found that hard to believe. It was probably just part of the Government's propaganda.

It was a quiet, peaceful walk, a total contrast to the chaotic town. It was nice.

I just hoped that all my friends back in Twinleaf were safe... I had no idea what I would do if something happened to them. Same with my family.

I sighed, running a hand through my long hair. Why did this have to happen?

I walked for several minutes before anything happened.

"Jiggly!"

A pink blob seemed to float into my path. But than that sphere turned, revealing a face—a pokemon! It was a jigglypuff, if I remembered correctly from Viola's lessons. But jigglypuff were native to Kanto and Johto, not Sinnoh. What was this little guy doing here?!

"Hi there!" I exclaimed. "Are you lost, little guy?"

The pink pokemon deflated itself, dropping down to the ground, but then it puffed out its cheeks at me, like it was mad.

"Oh... Are you a girl?" I asked.

The jigglypuff nodded happily. "Puff puff!"

I laughed. "Sorry about that! But what are you doing out here?"

...It just occurred to me that I would have no idea what she was saying without Topaz around. Whups. It was too late now.

"Jigglypuff puff puff jiggly jiggly jigglypuff jigglypuff jiggly jiggly puff puff!"

...Ahahahahaha...

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand you," I sighed. "Say, why don't you come with me? It'll be fun!"

The jigglypuff's blue eyes lit up. "JIGGLYPUFF!" she cried with glee, leaping up to me.

I laughed joyfully, catching her in my arms and hugging her. "I'm going to call you Pinkie!"

"Puff puff!" Pinkie cried.

She inflated herself, floating away from me. Then, with my new jigglypuff in tow, I proceeded once more for Plato's house. For a while, it was peaceful. That is, until a wild bidoof jumped out at us, foaming at the mouth.

"Aaaaah!" I yelped, jumping back. "Pinkie, go!"

My jigglypuff threw herself forward towards the rabid bidoof, and proceeded to pound the pokemon's eyes with her tiny hands. Then she bitch-slapped the poor thing. Even though it was rabid, I kind of felt bad for it.

"Awesome job, Pinkie!" I exclaimed once she had knocked it out.

"Jigglypuff!" she cried happily, returning to my side.

We set off again. And luckily, we didn't encounter anymore wild pokemon. Finally, Plato's house came into view. But I was surprised to see him standing outside, arguing with his bitch of a sister, a buizel—or that's what I thought it was at least—by his side.

"Plato!" I exclaimed, and they both turned at the sound of my voice.

"Jade," he said, slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get away from the danger since I got separated from my family," I explained, stopping in front of them. "You got a pokemon too?!"

"Yes," he said. "This is Tempo."

"Bui bui!" Tempo the buizel greeted me.

"He's so cute!" I gushed.

Diamonda scowled. "I'm not letting Plato go join that dumbass Resistance!"

Plato narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Diamonda, how many times do I have to tell you? You have no say in what I choose to do with my life."

"You're going to throw your life away!" she snapped.

"It's better than sleeping around with nearly every boy in school like you go," he retorted, and that shut her right up. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but this is my life. I'll make my own decisions."

"Plato, you're making a mistake," Diamonda insisted.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not." He turned to me. "Come on, Jade. Let's go."

"O-Okay!" I exclaimed. "I'll go anywhere with you, Plato!"

But all of a sudden, the ground began to shake. A fissure ripped open in the earth, and a giant exadrill came bursting out. It didn't look like a normal exadrill, other than its size—its fur was silver and its red markings were black. Its screech was metallic, blasting my eardrums.

"What is that thing?!" Diamonda screeched.

"There's... There's something wrong with it," Plato breathed. "Get out of the way!"

Plato pushed me down right as the silver exadrill shot a glowing red beam of energy at us. The beam cut off the overhang over the Berlitzes' house's porch.

"Are you okay?" Plato asked me, serious as ever.

"Y-Yeah," I stammered, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Thanks."

Plato took my hand to help me back up, but froze. The exadrill wasn't done yet. Its drills began to spin, and it slowly started to approach us.

"Dammit," he muttered. "That pokemon isn't normal. I don't think Tempo or your jigglypuff can defeat it. There's... something _wrong_ with it."

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I was terrified.

"Oh my Arceus... This is all your fault!" Diamonda was shrieking. "You probably led that thing here, you little bitch!"

Plato stiffened, and turned to glare at his sister. "Don't talk about Jade like that. You always have to blame someone, Diamonda. Leave her alone."

"Jiggly puff puff!" Pinkie cried adamantly, shaking a tiny fist at the older blonde girl.

The exadrill had almost reached us by now.

"Plato!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck and knocking him down.

Then I realized I wasn't the only one who said his name.

"Plato!" I heard someone repeat. "Jade! Hang on-"

"PIIIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUUU!"

A bright, blinding light flashed, and an electric attack exploded in the whole area. I heard Diamonda scream, and then a metallic screech from the silver exadrill. I didn't really feel anything—just an intense electric charge.

But then everything went black.

* * *

**HEY LOOK AN UPDATE**

**Gosh guys, I am so so SO sorry! I just lost muse for FTA and couldn't write anything. And it's been months.**

**But now my muse is back! And the Nevermore portion of FTA has been entirely redone. It will be almost NOTHING like the original Nevermore. But it's better that way. **

**How is it different? Well, you'll have to wait and see!**

**As for this chapter, it was chock full of SHIPPING! And action.**

**Man, I just love Goldy and Sapph. Though Sapph in here will be a bit different from in the original FT. Hopefully it will make her more likable, and AmazonMoon (Goldy x Sapph) more tolerable for me.**

***coughs***

**Okay, I've rambled on enough.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**


	8. 1:6: Welcome to the Resistance

**The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files**

**~NEVERMORE~**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the Resistance**

* * *

_Sunday, October 21, 4998._

_(Topaz's POV)_

I slowly opened my eyes, and I found myself in a strange room. It was clearly a hospital room, with machines to one side of the bed I was laying in. I didn't seem to have received any serious damage, so why was I here? And where was Raiden?

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. As soon as I moved, I noticed that my body was a little sore. What had happened again...? Oh, yeah, Raiden used an electric attack so powerful it knocked us all out... He was such a little bastard.

I just hoped... that this wasn't a normal hospital. Because then I was screwed.

Just then, the door knob turned, and the door clicked open. I was relieved when Jade stepped inside, a jigglypuff hanging onto the back of her head, and a familiar orange pikachu scampering in at her feet.

"You're awake!" she cheered as Raiden leaped up onto the bed. "Great!"

"Where are we?" I asked.

She smiled playfully. "Mount Silver, of course!"

"What?!" I gasped, my eyes wide. "How'd we get here?!"

"We were lucky," she said grimly. "Some rebels other than Gold and Sapph were passing by when Twinleaf was attacked, and they found us and took us all here."

I couldn't believe it... We were already there! I was one step closer to joining the Resistance and entering the fight against the Government. It made me so happy! I could finally follow my dream. And I could live freely with pokemon!

"I see," I said at last. "What a relief. So, is everyone else okay?"

Jade nodded, slipping back into her normal cheerful self. "Yup! Nobody was hurt. We were just knocked out from the electric shock that took out that excadrill. Rubin's hat got a little singed, though."

"He's not too happy about that, is he?" I laughed.

She giggled. "You can say that again. C'mon, let's go see the others! We have to meet with the High Commander soon, too."

My eyes widened again. "The High Commander?!"

"Yup. It was his son and his friend that found us... And Gold told them about the deal with Synis... So he wants to talk to us."

I bit my bottom lip. "All right... That makes sense."

Raiden leaped up onto my shoulder, and I slid off the bed. My sneakers were on the floor, so I quickly put them on. Then, I followed Jade out of the room. We stepped out into a hallway, and then I followed her out into a large room—probably a waiting room. Sitting on couches were all my friends, plus Diamonda, Gold, and Sapph.

"Topaz!" Rubin exclaimed, looking relieved. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am," I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "I just got hit by the worst of Raiden's attack since he was closest to me, I guess."

The pikachu grumbled on my shoulder.

Diamonda scowled, flipping her hair behind her back. "It's all your fault I'm here, you little bitch!"

"Not this again," Plato sighed.

"Ugh, will you fucking shut the hell up already?" Sapph snapped, glaring at the older girl. "Stop your yapping already, dammit!"

Gold looked like he found the bickering amusing, while Viola looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I couldn't blame her. Diamonda was so damn annoying. Why couldn't they have left her behind?!

"I will not-"

Just then, the door that led out of the room opened, and in stepped a few other people, all who were familiar, one more so than the others.

"Topaz!" Chase exclaimed. "So it _is_ you!"

"Chase!" I shouted, absolutely thrilled to see my best friend. "You're here!"

He laughed, smiling. "'Course I am! I should've realized something might happen since it was Twinleaf that was attacked... That was stupid of me, haha."

An older girl with boy-short dark blue hair rolled her eyes. "You're always stupid."

"Hey!" Chase cried.

"Leave him alone," another girl snapped. She had to be around our age, and had thick, bushy black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. She had a deep tan, and her eyes were scarlet red. "Chase isn't a thinker. He's a doer."

The last of the group that had entered was a boy, probably about seventeen. He was tall—probably the tallest person I had ever seen. He had messy, shaggy black, with long bangs that swept to the side, covering his left eye. The one eye you could see was red. He was pale and skinny, like he was sickly. He vaguely reminded me of Gold.

This guy snorted. "We all know what he _does_."

Oh my Arceus.

Gold guffawed. "Good one, Am!"

Sapph hit him upside the back of his head.

"Shut _up_," the black-haired girl snapped, her cheeks flushing.

Chase blinked, completely obvious. "If you say so." Then he clapped his hands together. "Anyways! We're all here to take you to see the High Commander!"

The girl with the ponytail gave him a look.

"Oh, right. We should all introduce ourselves. Whups." He winced. "I'm Chase Black! It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Scarlet Moore," the ponytail girl said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Remember it."

"Safaia Naito," the dark blue-haired girl sighed.

Rubin's eyes widened. "You're a girl?!"

I swore Safaia's eye twitched. "Yes, I'm a _girl_, dumbass! Ugh!"

You could have heard a kricketot chirp in the silence that fell.

"I'm pretty sure she has boobs," the emo-haired boy deadpanned.

What... What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?! Arceus, what was with these Resistance people? They were all so freaking weird... What had we gotten ourselves into? Was the Resistance not as great as I had imagined?

"And I'm Amethyst Tibbs," he added. "Let's get going."

He turned his back to us, and walked back out the door. Nobody else moved.

"He's... really hot," Diamonda breathed. "I would fuck that."

"...Too much information, sis," Plato deadpanned.

Safaia scowled. "All right, let's go. The High Commander doesn't have all day."

* * *

The four teenagers took us through the Resistance's headquarters. Apparently, the base had been built into the side of Mount Silver using the cave system. None of it really made sense, except for the fact that they wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of pokemon. The base was extensive, with one hundred floors.

Well, Mount Silver was fucking huge—the largest mountain in the world.

The fiftieth floor was home to the base of operations. There were screens on the walls, showing the different regions of the world. Below the screen, were mini computers, and operators were working on them. They all looked so busy. In the center was an area dedicated to the High Commander, with a fancy looking chair surrounded by switchboards and computers. But he wasn't there.

"The High Commander is in his office," Amethyst told us. "He's waiting for us with his two generals."

They led us to the back, where there was a small break between the screens on the walls, and I saw that it was a door. Amethyst opened it, and we all went inside.

It was a fairly large room, with the Resistance's seal—a poke ball surrounded by a laurel wreath—on the wall directly across from the door we stepped through. In front of that wall was a desk, and behind it sat a man who I assumed was the High Commander. Several chairs were arranged in front of the desk, and two other people were standing on each side of the desk.

The man behind the desk had to be middle aged, though his hair was silver. He was wearing a white military uniform adorned with both medals and citations, and even a cape. He had to be the High Commander, right?

To the right of the desk was a woman. She had to be in her thirties, and was on the tall side. She had light blue hair pulled back into two buns on either side of her head, like odango, with a small strip of bangs hanging down the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were red, and sat behind black rimmed glasses. She was wearing a forest green uniform, but with a skirt instead of pants. She held a folder in her arms.

To the left of the desk was a man. He looked like he was in his thirties, too. He had neatly cut black hair, and serious steely gray eyes. Just like the woman, he was wearing a forest green uniform, but with pants.

"Father," Amethyst said, stepping forward. "We've brought the survivors."

Wait, what?! The High Commander was Amethyst's father?!

"Thank you," the silver-haired man, standing. "Come sit down, children."

Without saying a word, the six of us stepped up, and sat down in the chairs. The other four stayed behind us. I wondered what they wanted to know from us.

"My name is Jethro Tibbs, and I am the High Commander of the Resistance. These are my generals—Andrew Faure and Ginerva Frost. You've met my son, Amethyst, and his friends. I've been informed that President Synis has shown an interest in the one named Topaz King."

"That would be me," I piped up, before quickly adding, "sir."

The High Commander seemed surprised as he sat back down. "The president is interested in a young child?"

I gritted my teeth. "I'm fifteen years old, sir."

Tibbs furrowed his brow. "Ah... That explains it. I apologize for the mistake. I need to clear up a few things about what occurred, Miss King."

"Then ask away—sir."

"Did the president act like he knew you?"

I winced, but nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Did he mention a plan?"

"Yes, sir."

"And lastly... did Synis have a pokemon with him?"

"Yes, sir. A nidoking."

He frowned. "I see... That is all. Thank you, Miss King."

Frost shook her head. "I knew there was more to this than just liberating pokemon. That was Team Plasma's thing. The Government is full of hypocrites."

"We've known that for a long time, Ginerva," Faure said dryly. "I'm not surprised that the president has a pokemon. I've had a feeling for a long time that the Government has an underground sector that uses pokemon to do who knows what."

"Should we really be talking about this in front of cadets and civilians?" Frost asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tibbs raised his hands. "It's fine."

"Sir?" Frost looked confused.

"I believe these children may be the key to the answers we seek," the High Commander said, clasping his hands together on top of his desk. "You are aware of the missing children of the Pokedex Holders?"

Faure frowned. "Sir, what are you getting at?"

He sighed. "Spanning over several years, select children of the Pokedex Holders went missing—they were kidnapped. Topaz and Cerise Rosso. Cyan Oak. Jade Sakaki. Rubin and Sapphira Senri. Esmeralda Emerarudo. Jasper Daiyamondo. Plato Berlitz-Palmer. Grey Kuro. They were all five years old when they disappeared."

We all just stared at him with wide eyes. Some of us shared names with those missing kids... That was just a coincidence, right?

"Oh my goodness," Jade breathed.

"Along with that, Gold Kimu Junior disappeared on his own, also five years old. Though, at eight years old, Amethyst Kimu vanished as well."

Everyone was silent. How were we supposed to react to all of this? It was pretty damn freaky. I looked over at Rubin, who was sitting next to me. His blue eyes were wide with shock. I didn't blame him.

"So you think we may be the answer to what happened?" Plato asked, the only one who was still calm.

"Correct," Tibbs replied. "I've always had a feeling that those kidnappings and disappearances are connected to the rise of the Government and the president that has never died."

"Never died?!" Jade gasped.

"That's right," Frost said. "According to the records, President Synis has never died."

How... was that even possible?! Immortality was just a myth—a legend! It was impossible to live forever. But yet... it seemed like the president was frozen in time.

Except for his hair, anyways.

"I knew there was something wrong with that guy," Viola muttered.

"But what would he want with Topaz?" Rubin asked, sounding worried.

"We will have to wait and find out," Tibbs said grimly. "But for now, you should all join the Resistance. The cadet training is extraneous, but you and your pokemon will be turned into soldiers. You do want to fight to unite humans and pokemon, yes?"

I nodded firmly. "Yes, sir! I want to fight the Government! And I want to take down the president!"

He smiled. "That is a perfect answer. General Frost, why don't you see to the children's registration?"

"Yes, sir!" she exclaimed, saluting the High Commander—it wasn't the typical salute, either. She put her right arm across her chest, and her left arm behind her back. "Come on."

"I didn't sign up for this!" Diamonda suddenly snapped. "I don't want to join your stupid little rebellion! I _hate_ pokemon!"

Of course the bitch had to open her big, fat mouth...

"I was taken here against my will!" Diamonda continued like the diva she was. "You have no right to detain me! I demand you release me at once!"

Arceus, she sure had some fucking nerve.

Amethyst sighed like it pained him. "All right, all right. If you really wanna go, I'll take you out."

"Oh? _You_?" She smiled deviously. "Maybe I will stay, then..."

Plato slapped his forehead.

"Are you freaking kidding me," Safaia deadpanned.

Diamonda Berlitz would never change.

"...Those of you who want to join, come with me," Frost stated dryly.

And so, we headed off to be registered into the Resistance. I was so excited! I was finally getting to join the Resistance, and begin my journey to unite humans and pokemon together again. And maybe... along the way... I would find the truth.

As long as I had my friends with me, I knew I could do it.

* * *

**Short chapter, oh well**

**Anyways, you've met more characters! Am, Safaia, Scarlet, Tibbs, Ginerva Frost, and Andrew Faure! The last two are brand new to FTA.**

**If anyone can figure out where I got the salute from gets a cookie**

**I also forgot to add the days to previous chapters ahahaha...**

**So, as you can probably tell, the information given in this chap changes A LOT for the whole trilogy.**

**That's all I have to say, so please review!**


End file.
